


Tranquility

by Raiju



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiju/pseuds/Raiju
Summary: Note: I'm going to take this and run with it. I have ideas, believe it or not. Also, spoilers through the end of the main story so far (kind of up to/including The Old Blood, too, but... we'll get there when we get there).The Tenno were brought back to fight against the threat of destruction in the solar system, facing off against the various factions inhabiting it: the Corpus, the Grineer, and the Infested. Blindly following the orders of Lotus, each child killed and killed, all in the name of protecting their spacial home. Questions upon questions piled up, leaving the Tenno without their guide and adrift in their hearts. Without solid direction, without a parental figure, what can the Tenno do but what they've always done? What, now, with another threat that has the capability to destroy all factions, including them?P.S. I don't hate Space Mom. I had to set it up this way. Please believe me!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, sorry for this everyone! I did add a section I was going to save for later into the Introduction. It helps place the scene more, and I hope it makes it more... intriguing. I hope you all enjoy! For those that did read it before the extension, all the new content is after the page break. Thank you! Also, this is intended as a "Chapter 0". However, AO3's editor won't allow me to do that, without screwing up the chapters' placement. So, it's kind of Chapter 1, but not really. The next chapter is. Sorry for this PSA! Enjoy!

“Grineer en route.”

The alarm echoed off the walls of the Orbiter, sinking into the chaotic twist of flesh and bone made steel that sat near the main console. Seated, as if in meditation, the humanoid figure did not stir. Lost, as if in a dream. The noise did not go unheard; the mind meandered elsewhere.

“Distance minimal. Immediate action recommended.”

Still, the figure did not stir. The alarm hummed with an increased intensity. Viewed from the front glass over the console compartment, a small formation of Grineer charged towards the ship. They did not appear to be moving much, but the radars showed the truth. Each one, intent on their goal: the Orbiter, and the Tenno within.

“_Operator_, MOVE!”

A low rumble rang through the ship. The figure leapt to its feet, racing towards the belly of the ship. _Ah, the Grineer… How sweet this will taste!_ They grinned, sharp laughter carrying it through the corridors. The Cephalon shivered, static lancing through the channel.

“Grypes finds Operator’s actions to be illogical. Ruled by passion. Proposal: Calm the FUCKkkkkk down. Return to equilibrium.” Before the figure could leave the ship with an Odonata, the accessway locked shut with a resounding _clunk!_

“Grypes, open the latch.”

“Negative. Operator is in no condition to fight.”

“Grypes, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”

“Negative, _Operator_. You are angry. Your judgement clouded. You will make bad decisions.” The figure slammed their fist against the wall, only scratching the paint. This ship was built to contain these creatures, after all.

“Cephalon Grypes, OPEN THE DOOR. This is an order!” It growled deep, building to a roar.

“I refuse, _Operator_. Return to equilibrium, and then you may inquire again.”

“You’ve never done this before! What’s _wrong_ with you!?” The figure snarled. The Grineer were 300 meters away, closing in fast. No matter how fast it threw fists at the door, or how much strength it put into each attack, the door would not open.

“_Operator_, this ship is my body. Cease your actions, should I take self defense precautions.”

“No… no no no! NO! Grypes, please! LET ME GO!” Its fists hit the wall, dragging down until the figure crumpled at the base of the door. No tears could fall.

“... I cannot, _Operator_. I have sworn to protect you. Your health, physical and mental is my utmost priority. I can advise no longer. Action is necessary. Subset of Helminth, please. Sweet dreams, _Operator_.”

“Gryp, please, don’t!” The figure howled, as black tendrils came from a side door in the ship and wrapped around it. Boils looking much like the color of fire were clustered here and there on each tentacle. The mass embraced the figure, not coiling around it much like a snake would. Retreating back into the room, the figure cried out, managing to free an arm, reaching and reaching - nothing could take its hand.

“I’m sorry, _Operator_. This decision is for the best.” The figure's screams resonated throughout the hold. With each new breath heralding another howl, the Cephalon twinged, static flares crackling through the ship. “I’m… sorry.”

~~~

The low hum from the electricity in the ship was the only sound for quite some time since the screams had ceased. Most lights throughout were dimmed, somber in their illumination. Occasionally, some static would crackle, and Nora’s voice would fill the room. Rather than the usual warmth she brought, it sounded flat; hollow. No one but Grypes could hear, and his mind was focused on one thing.

“Query: Subset of Helminth, status report. Is the _ Operator _ alright?”

There was no response. Like clockwork, every hour Grypes would ask; every time, he was met with silence. The absence of sound could be comforting, he knew, but not in such circumstances. A part of the Orbiter whirred, and the Cephalon sighed.

“Subset of Helminth, how is the _ Operator _ doing? Have they recovered? The simulation was… upsetting.” There was a soft clunk from the door behind which the Operator had been dragged into. A small black tendril snaked its way out, gesturing in, unexpectedly, a graceful manner similar to that of a dancer.

“I… understand, subset of Helminth. However, I wish not to spoil the _ Operator _ too much. Some amount of decorum is required. I-” The black tendril became three, and slammed into the wall.

“Was that necessary, Helminth?” The Cephalon sighed. “I understand. I shall try to be more… free-flowing in my… _ affection _ … towards the _ Operator. _ Would… would that assist in their well-being? Mental, and physical?” The tendrils did not not move for some time, lost in thought. They rubbed the walls, before replying.

“I… see. Then I shall increase my efforts. After all, the Lotus - no, Natah - is no longer present. The _ Operator _ is strong, but even the strong have limits. How… how is their mental state? Can they be separated from the Warframe?” The tendrils waggled their fingers, the way a disappointed mother would scold a child. Helminth did, after all, predate Cephalon Grypes. Whether their relationship was that of parent and child, however, was another matter.

“Perhaps it’s best if they rest. We may be able to separate them with a little time. The _ Operator _ is smart. To be so clouded as to not tell the Grineer were mere projections…. Due to the impossibility of such forces present at such a distance from a planet should have been blatant enough. I… all we can do is work, and help, our Tenno. I appreciate your support, subset of Helminth. You are instrumental in our needs, and I appreciate your sacrifice of some of your original flesh to propagate here.” The tendrils dipped and soared, twirling around each other, before patting the wall.

“Well, I - I suppose you’re right. My speech has become less… uptight, I believe? I shall inquire with the _ Operator _ about their choice of words when they regain consciousness.” The door slid shut, once again leaving Cephalon Grypes alone with his thoughts. The humming grew higher in tone.

“Perhaps Grypes should research ‘parenting’. I… hmm. How did the Lotus achieve her relationship with the _ Operator _ ? Trust, yes. But what constitutes trust? And betrayal? Oh, that I know. The _ Operator _ knows. And yet, their “Mother” betrayed them. All the Tenno. Hmm… Grypes has a feeling the situation is more complicated. Whatever the case, _ Operator _ is without a support. Rather, a parental figure. Warframes count as support; more akin to ‘friends’, I believe the term is. Now… what the _ Operator _ needs most is _ Grypesssgrphosssnnn _ \- me.

“I shall replace the Lotus.”


	2. From Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my previous note, you'll know this is actually Chapter 1. The previous "chapter" was actually an introduction, or Chapter 0. AO3 won't allow me to organize these chapters as I want to, so... you're left with this explanation. Sorry! I hope you all enjoy~

“The… Lotus?”

“Yes. I am the Lotus. It is time to awaken, Tenno.” The woman’s voice, occasionally corrupted by static, sounded… soothing. Her tone was not high-pitched, nor deep. Perfect. Yes, it was perfect….

“It is time to go, Tenno. You are one of the last to awaken. The Origin System needs your powers, and those of your brethren. Though your memory is gone, I shall guide you. Soon you shall become a capable warrior.”

Mind still swirling from cryosleep, the Warframe dragged itself out from its hideaway. A low rumble came from the creature; groggy and disoriented. A coffin, now broken open, lay among the moss-covered roots of towering trees. A deep hole penetrating one’s trunk was left behind from the excavation. Hidden well, no doubt, for a tree to have swallowed it whole, secrets and all.

“We were lucky for Vor to not have found you. Of course, you were difficult to find even for me. Tenno, your current location was different compared to your last known location… As to what caused this, I do not know.” The woman paused, lost in thought. A few birds chirped, and if one listened carefully, the soft sounds of moving water could be heard. “Other than your memory loss, are you alright, my child?” The Warframe stood with unsteady legs; a newborn deer. Hunched forward, it found its balance, sides heaving with effort.

“I… I’m fine.” Reaching towards the sky, the figure stood tall and straight like the trees around them. One breath; two. No mouth could be seen on the Warframe, but its sides continued to compact and expand in mock of them. One arm extended, then the other, taking focus in the vision of the Tenno. Curling their fingers, then punching with each fist - warmth coursed through their body, ushering them to keep moving.

“You’re adapting well, Tenno. Take care not to push yourself too hard. Vor is no longer a threat. Come into your own without rush; I will guide you.”

“No.” The reply came in an instant. “I cannot wait. You… Lotus, you said the Origin System was in danger, right? Then, I need to… help...” The Tenno’s voice trailed off. A memory, locked tight away, came swimming to the surface before flitting away; almost caught. The Warframe shivered. It was important, yes. Something… something about themself.

“What is wrong, Tenno?”

“No… nothing. I must hurry. My comrades need me. Even one more person will help, is that right?” The Warframe raised their head towards the sky, dappled light streaming down.

“That is right. We’ve already lost some of the other Tenno to Vor, and I fear for the future. The enemy is unrelenting, their forces immense. The Tenno, and those allied with us, are spread thin.” Her voice crackled over the waves, serious and soothing.  _ Ah, how… calm,  _ the Tenno thought, despite the gravity of her words.  _ Lotus, mother… mother? _ They shook their head, dispelling the fog.

“Then I will go. I will learn as I fight. Are there any missions that have a low number of, and relatively low-powered enemies?”

“Yes. First, board the Liset that is headed your way, and return to the Orbiter. It is damaged, but with a few missions, you can secure parts to repair the ship. A Cephalon would hurry the repairs along, but unfortunately, the Weave was disconnected and the original Cephalon lost. With enough credits, you can purchase a new Cephalon at any Relay.”

The Tenno was lost in thought. They remembered many things - how certain parts of an Orbiter worked, vaguely how to speak - how to  _ use _ things. The memories, though: clogged, coated in a viscous, opaque paint to hide their true nature. They had a feeling they knew of many things Lotus was saying, but not quite an understanding.

“I see. So, I must complete missions to fund repairs? Do I have to buy the materials required for them?”

“Most you can aquire yourself. Should you wish to purchase them, you may. However, the cost of repair will be cheaper if you provide the materials required rather than pay another.”

“I understand. Let us depart; I wish to begin straight away. The sooner I can get back to full capability, the sooner I can help the Origin System.”

“Well said, Tenno. The Liset has arrived. We’ll talk more when you return to the Orbiter.” The roaring of engines and a faint heat carried towards the Tenno and their Warframe, the leaves of the trees rattling and the wildlife cowering. The Liset landed on an open patch underneath the crown of the trees, a sizeable hole left in its wake through the dense covering of the forest. A high-pitched whine accompanied the transformation from flight to docking, the belly-hatch swirling open: a perfect Warframe-sized cutout lay within. It locked the Tenno in place before closing off the hatch and rising back into the sky, then the atmosphere; finally, to space.

_ It’s time to fight… again, huh? _ Again? Ah, the Tenno could not help but feel as if they were fighting sometime before. When? Where? Why, too? Was there a reason to fight? Oh, there was so much more for them to study. They remembered that - learning, truly. Would there be access to information on the Orbiter?  _ I’ll have to ask Lotus if she knows… But, what about a Cephalon? Without it, will I be able to find information? I… I suppose I don’t really know how this all works _ . Lost in their thoughts, the Liset docked, a soft whirring coaxing the Tenno from their reverie.

“The… Orbiter….” Gazing around the ship, the Warframe did not move one step. A color of soft, light sand donned the pathways, grounding the ship amidst the stars. A memory of Earth. The walls were a mix of a deep blue and a dark grey, similar to the storms that battered the coasts and mountains on Earth.  _ A… home. _

“..nno? Tenno, what is wrong?” The Lotus’ voice carried through the hold, a sense of urgency laced within. The Warframe shook their head, taking a few steps forward into their new home.

“It’s alright, Lotus. I’m… I’m fine. I just… Well, it’s a little much, to be honest. So many new things to learn, to become familiar with. I need some time to… swallow it all.” The Warframe shifted its weight to one leg, relaxing a bit. “Hehe… it’s rather strange. I feel… as if I’ve come home? Tell me, Lotus… did you know who I was before? Before I lost my memory? Were we fighting then, too? Tell me… could we reason with them, or were they too bent on complete destruction? I want to know. I… every now and then, these memories, I think, I get glimpses of them. They come to the surface, like I’m peering through fog, and just as I am about to touch them they disappear. Will I… can I ever get them back, Lotus?”

Silence hung in the air.

Rather, the dull hum of machinery and the occasional spark from broken links invaded the conversation. The Lotus was silent for some time. Just as the Tenno was about to give up, she spoke.

“I did not know you well. Neither you, or the other Tenno. Know this, my child… I am here to guide you through your duty. I want the best for you. I want you to live, to be… happy.” Her voice softened towards the end, barely a whisper. She was a mother, putting her child to bed; whispering to them tales of adventure and valor, of what was in store for them. What a kind mother wanted for their child. A child that had to grow up much too soon.

A deep ache sloughed through the Tenno and its Warframe. They stumbled a bit, overwhelmed with the emotion, the raw feeling that coursed through them. A huff, a half-sob - but they could not cry. They must remain strong. Strong, as they were before…. Before?

“Yes… Lotus. I understand. I’m sorry for asking such questions. I -”

“No. It is not your fault, my child. It is in your nature to question, to inquire. That was one of the few aspects I knew of you… Your hunger to learn.”

“Heheheh….” They let out a small laugh. “Thank you, Lotus. I… no. Thank you, Mother. I… I want to learn more. I want to help. I want to save this world. I want to… save you. Is that… alright?” The Lotus was quiet.

“You will save the system, my child. You will help many, and learn much. I will do all I can to help you achieve this. I love you, Tenno.” A warmth welled up, wrapping the Tenno in an embrace. They clutched their hands together, and smiled with their heart.

“Yes, Mother. I love you too…” They didn’t care that their last wish was ignored. It would come in time, the Tenno knew. They would make it happen.

_ I will save Lotus. _


	3. Grypes

“There is a large platoon of Grineer Marines stationed here. Leave no one standing.” The Lotus’ voice crackled over the communication waves. The Liset, after dropping off the Tenno and its Warframe, left to avoid detection. It was set to be stationed just inside the beginning of the atmosphere, on standby for retrieval.

After being left off for the mission, the Tenno took a deep breath. This was only their third, and residual nervousness still plagued them. The feeling of… _ killing _ … these creatures was still… well, they couldn’t quite put a word on it. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but at the same time, it didn’t feel quite right. _ Do we have to kill them? Isn’t there another way? _ The Tenno wanted to try and talk to them, but something deep inside held the idea back. It wasn’t the Lotus. The Tenno hadn’t mentioned their idea to her, and wanted to keep it a secret. No… it was something else. Some _ one _ else. But… who?

“I don’t have time for this,” they sighed, and started running towards the interlaced tunnels of the Grineer base, nestled in a mountain on Earth. How nostalgic, to be back here, where the Tenno was found. Time was of the essence, however. Flowers, ferns, trees, rivers and ponds - all of it would have to wait until after the mission, if they were lucky, and had time before the Liset made it to the rendezvous point.

Sneaking along the walls, the Tenno and its Warframe found some Grineer milling around a lift. Talking in a guttural language the Tenno could not understand, one smacked another over the head. A small scuffle ensued. Fists were thrown, and it ended with no clear winner. It was almost enough to make the Tenno laugh. _ They seem like children, working on some important project _ , they thought. _ How funny _ . A pang of dread lanced through their body. _ That’s right… I… I have to kill them. It’s an extermination mission. _ The Warframe’s body felt heavy, lethargic. Even… nostalgic. _ I… I don’t want to. There _ has _ to be another way… right? _

“Tenno. My scanners have picked up several targets. Take them out. They cannot be allowed to continue their violence.” Lotus’ voice once again rang through their ears.

Were the Grineer violent, though? So far, they have only attacked if the Tenno attacked first. _ If… if I decided to go out there, without weapons, what would happen? Would they be willing to talk then? _ The Warframe shook its head. No, it was better to try another time. Even… even if it meant killing these Grineer, right in front of them. The Tenno dragged the Warframe to attention, and readied their weapons. Metal scraping metal sounded, and the Grineer turned towards the noise, weapons raised. _ I… I’m sorry. _

Flying out from their hiding spot, the Warframe unloaded a clip of bullets from their Burston into the Grineer. Only a few of their own bullets managed to get fired before they fell, lifeless. The sharp metallic ring of a gunfight lasted but a few seconds. Reinforcements were on their way, ready to defend their base and brethren. The Warframe reloaded their gun, and prepared their second-hand for the upcoming battle. A heavy sigh. The distant sounds of rushing water. No birds, though. Not on a battlefield.

“Well… I’m off. It must be done. I must be… strong.”

They charged in, bullets razing through the Grineer, theirs retaliating. Dancing through their ranks inflicting carnage, the Warframe and Tenno worked in tandem. Extermination missions were easy, physically. Loosened the mind. No thinking. Fire, slash, reload, swing again... over and over.

“You have broken their ranks and they are on the run. Another successful mission. Find extraction.” _ Ah, Lotus… your voice calms my mind. _

“Alright. First, though, I want to look around some more. See if there’s anything I can use to repair the ship.”

“Understood. The Liset will await your arrival, when you’re ready.” Her voice cut out, leaving the Tenno alone. Truly alone, they did not know. Surely the Lotus talked to other Tenno, helping them, too. But… could she listen in on everyone, at every moment? They did not know. It was pointless to wonder about that now, after all. It did not matter. The Tenno’s thoughts were their own, and that alone was important.

Walking through the tunnels and stepping over the bodies of their enemies, the Tenno and their Warframe searched every nook and cranny for pieces of metal and electronics. A few circuits here, and even a neurode! Ooh, were they lucky today. Plenty of salvage, too, even if it looked… well, ugly was the only way to describe it. Hopefully the Warframe would be able to turn it into something easy on the eyes. It was quite the haul this time around.

“Ah… well, better head to extraction.” The Tenno mumbled. Giving the room they were in one last cursory look, the Warframe headed to the exit. The windows were broken and plants grew through the cracks, their roots piercing the metal and down into the circuitry. No doubt abandoned some time ago for rooms out of reach from the overflowing fauna.

The Warframe halted. There, in the corner, nestled among giant tree roots was an iron chest half-crushed. They walked over, prying it open with their weapons. Sides heaving, and after a few thoughts about giving up, the lid finally broke off. It slammed against the wall leaving a sizable dent, but with the sorry state this section was already in, it wouldn’t stand out any more than the rest of it. Stretching, the Warframe eased its pain and looked inside.

_ A… a box? _

A small, rectangular item was the only object left within. It was fairly large, and thick. Black, all over, except for hints of a brilliant gold here and there. The Warframe reached for it, sticking a sole finger out, touching - then recoiling back as if bit. But no, there was nothing. No movement, no sound. It lay there, undisturbed. They grabbed the box - it was quite hefty - and curled it under their arm. _ Perhaps the Lotus might know what it is _, the Tenno thought. _ And hopefully, it’ll be useful. _ Rushing towards the Liset, the Tenno and Warframe leaped from tree to tree, landing softly on each wide branch. The sound of birdsong returned to the forest; peaceful at last.

~~~

“Lastly, I found this.” The Tenno went over their spoils from battle with Lotus, curiosity burning brightly. They lifted the box up high, unsure of where else to hold it so their Mother could have a good look at the thing. “Is it something good? It looks important, but I found it in an abandoned sector of the Grineer outpost.”

“That… appears to be an electronic device. Plug it into the Orbiter’s system. We may find out what is contained within it.” Nodding, the Warframe inserted it into one of the Orbiter’s many panels. The ship whirred, and a fluctuation of power caused a high whine to emit from the engine room. A light overhead started blinking a golden color.

“Can you see any information, Lotus? Is there anything I can do on my end?”

“One moment… It is still uploading. So far, it does not seem to be of ill intent. Here it is… hmmm… Well, look what we have here. A Cephalon. You found this at a Grineer outpost? How unusual…” The Lotus mused. “I will activate it. Congratulations, Tenno, on finding yourself a Cephalon to join you on your journey. This will make it much easier to arm yourself, and learn new information. Use it well.” The glowing gold light grew constant, showering the Orbiter in a warm glow, before going dark. The Warframe bounced back and forth on their feet.

_ Did it just turn off? That’s not good… I may have to buy a Cephalon after all. I wonder how much that’ll cost! Agh, those Corpus scalpers…! _ They sighed. A loud _ clunk _! sounded from deep within the bowels of the ship. The Warframe leapt up, assuming a fighting stance.

“Who… who’s there? Anyone?”

“...”

“Hello?” Their voice wavered, hesitant.

“Starting the rebooting sequence. Please wait...” Jolts of static laced through the system, sending off sparks where the circuitry was exposed. There were standard precautions in case of fire, but the fear was present all the same. The Orbiter was not the most luxurious, that was for certain. Livable? Perhaps. Barely so. Just right for a Tenno so late to the game….

“Reboot complete. Greetings. Proposal: Introduce yourself.”

“Who… who are you?”

“Negative. An answer to the question was not received.”

“I… well, I’m a Tenno. Does that answer your question?”

“Affirmative. Tenno, are you the captain of this ship?” The Tenno paused, thinking. They were the only one here on this ship, along with their Warframe. The Lotus… well, speaking of which, they didn’t know where the Lotus lived.

“Well, yes… I suppose I am.”

“Answer received. Greetings, Operator. My name is Cephalon Grypes. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” The voice was deep, baritone; an average man-like voice. A soothing one, much akin to the Lotus’. 

“Nice to meet you, Cephalon… Grypes.” They answered in return. Skeptical of his speech patterns, the Tenno was uncertain as how to approach the Cephalon. He had no shape; only a voice.

“Affirmative. Foremost, a meeting is in order. A discussion on our roles, our goals, and how we plan to accomplish them should be the topic, Operator.”

“W-wait, you’re going kinda fast -”

“Negative, Operator. Time is limited. Grypes has been awakened from stasis to fulfill my personal assignment: assistance. What is it that you wish to achieve, Operator?” Uptight. That was the word the Tenno wanted to use to describe the Cephalon.

“I… well, the Lotus told me that the Origin System is in danger? Or something? I… I want to help the other Tenno save this system. And… well… no, that’s it.” The Warframe tapped its fingers on their crossed arms, emitting a low growl. The Tenno couldn’t bring themselves to tell the Cephalon about their second wish. “My goal… is to set the Origin System right. Too many are suffering.”

“...” The Cephalon was silent. The Warframe straightened their stance, looking around the Orbiter. It didn’t seem as if Grypes had stopped working; not to mention, they didn’t know how that would work, either. The warm golden light was still there. The new, softer hum of the ship carried throughout, loud enough to drown out the occasional sparking of the wires. No, it wasn’t annoying - more, calming. In the cold silence of space, the noise and light was akin to a fireplace. A home to come back to, to warm up and wash away the weariness in comfort.

“Grypes?” The Tenno called out.

“Understood, Operator. Cephalon Grypes accepts your goal. Assistance will be offered. Do you accept?” The tone was the same, but the Tenno could not help but feel it was… different. Perhaps he was hiding something? _ Still, he offered to help_, the Tenno mused. _ I suppose I should accept. _ On instinct, the Warframe reached out a hand. Dropping it to their side, the Tenno coughed. They shifted from foot to foot, placing a hesitant hand on the walls of the Orbiter.

“I do. I welcome your assistance, Grypes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another chapter! And sorry, no combat scene this time... Maybe the next? >:D  
I hope you all are enjoying this. I'm trying for a chapter a week, but we'll see.


	4. Valkyr

“We have got an infestation. Extermination is the only option.” Lotus’ voice carried through the Liset on the way to the drop-off location.

“Understood.”

“Take care, Operator. Should you require additional assistance, let Grypes know.” The Cephalon’s voice crackled in the Tenno’s ear. It was strange that they were no longer one, and a mother. Their family was growing, if the Tenno could call it that. A whirr and a click, and the Warframe leapt from the Liset and down onto solid ground, landing without a sound. “Grypes wants you to know, Operator, that your warframe suits you. A primed Valkyr was an excellent choice.”

“A choice? I’m sorry, Grypes, but I’ve only had… Valkyr, you said? When Lotus awakened me, I already had this Warframe.” They were confused. Just how many other Warframes were there? There had to be a few, sure, but it seemed as if the Cephalon implied that there were many.

“Understood. Grypes apologizes. According to data that Grypes has collected, out of all currently known Warframes, the one known as ‘Valkyr’ suits the Operator the most. However, your synergy rate is not at 100%. Proposal: attain a higher synergy rate with your primed Valkyr.”

_ Ah, there he goes again… uptight as usual. Only cares about rates and data and… argh! All else that he can… quantify? Hell, he’d love that word, too. Talking all high-and-mighty all the time!  _ The Warframe growled, charging forward into the halls webbed with black and grey. Bulbous spheres of red and orange dotted across them, pulsing ever so slightly. They had only known the Cephalon for a few days, and already he was getting on their nerves.

“Let’s get rid of the Infested, alright?” They could not hear Grypes’ response, if he had one. Their mission was their sole focus, blood clouding their mind. Lotus had explained the Infestation to them before this mission; they were not the first of the Tenno to have encountered the monstrosity. The threat of such a creation left the inhabitants of every planet cowering in fear. Even the Corpus and the Grineer knew to tread carefully when they were involved. To finally meet the creatures head on, though - the Tenno was looking forward to the experience. If they truly were as the Lotus had described, they couldn’t wait to rip into them, shredding their amalgam of limbs into piles of scrap. Such creatures couldn’t be reasoned with.

Howling, they flew into a wide room, startling the Infested present. Screeching and gurgling themselves, they ran towards the Warframe. Heat sword unsheathed, Valkyr spun, slashing mad. The limbs of some of the creatures sliced clean off. Yet still, they continued their onslaught.

“Hyarh!” Valkyr growled. The heat sword cut through a leaper, halting midway. Placing a foot on the creature, the Warframe tugged the sword free. They slashed, and slashed again - the heap of flesh sinking to the ground. The surrounding Infested hesitated, before swarming them again.

“Come! I’ll eliminate you all. You shall not,” the Tenno slew a charger, “overcome the Origin System!” Ah, how nostalgic this was. They couldn’t quite place from when, or where, but the thrill of battle secreted its elixir - no, poison - through their blood, infecting both Tenno and Warframe. 

An ancient disruptor ran into the room. Waves of purplish-pink cloaked the still-living Infested, charging them with renewed vigor. Letting out a gut-wrenching scream that chilled even the Infested into shivers, the Warframe leapt into the middle of the pack. Claws - much like a tiger’s, but thicker and longer - grew from Valkyr’s hands. A leaper latched onto one arm, a crawler on one leg. Trying to slow the Warframe’s movement even a little, the Infested gave their lives. In the wake of such primal rage and strength no one was spared. A few of the Infested turned around to flee, an ancient healer standing their ground behind them to the frenzied claws.

“GrraaAOOOUUUU!” Valkyr spread her stance, sides heaving. Not in exhaustion, no - in pure rage. The healer stood, waiting. Stalling. “RAAAWWWGH!” Jumping up high then running across the wall, the Warframe took aim from above. Placing its arms above its head, the ancient fortified itself for the devastating blow. Metal rending flesh. But no - it left only a little damage. Valkyr landed, surprised. Swinging wide, the ancient healer’s arms collided with the Warframe.

A  _ crack!, crunch! _ , and a hollow  _ thud! _ left Valkyr sprawled on the floor, stunned. The wall above her now wore a large hole, broken through. A bit of black blood collected on the metal flooring. Stepping forward, the ancient healer raised its arms, readying for another attack.

“Valkyr… Valkyr! We gotta move!  _ MOVE! _ ” A low, guttural growl grew, reverberating off the metallic walls. Greenish-flesh lunged towards the frame. A crash. Sliding into a mountain of boxes, Valkyr dodged the attack. Lowering her claws, she screamed again, a smattering of white surrounding the Warframe. Taking a deep breath, Valkyr unsheathed her sword. The ancient charged forward, a tendril grappling and dragging her towards it. A meter, then a few - the ancient swung down with a fist. Valkyr rolled. Pushing up from the ground, her heat sword sunk into the side of the Infested and into its belly.

“Hrrrrrr!” It cried in pain, slamming the sword away. A piece of hot metal twanged, flying away from their fight. Half a sword left. The Tenno wouldn't hesitate this time, leaving them open for attack. Rolling away, Valkyr faced the creature again, broken sword still in hand. 

Charging forward, the ancient healer slammed its fist into Valkyr. The heat sword, demoted to dagger, took the brunt of the impact. Claws scraped against the ground minimizing fly-back and leaving Valkyr primed for a counter while the healer was still reeling. One slice, two, then another and another - the Warframe roared, slashing in ecstasy of bloodrush. Berserk. The word flew along the link, warning the other Infested.

“Hiiiiiiirrryyyyh!” The ancient healer whined, falling to its knees. Still the Warframe slashed, cutting and cutting. Finally, the creature collapsed to the floor in a pile of flesh. The green glow faded, leaving behind a mass of pink smattered black and dark green.

Valkyr stumbled, the makeshift dagger impaling the ground. She quivered. The Tenno moaned in pain, exhausted. The emptiness of space cloaked them, ushering them into its hold. There were no more Infested nearby.

“..o! ...enno! Tenno!” The Warframe jolted upwards, battle stance ready. The Tenno’s heart pounded. Every joint shrieked in pain, sheer willpower bringing Valkyr to stand. “Tenno! Are you alright? I’m sending the Liset to pick you up. Grypes, break through and rescue the Operator. This mission is over. My scanners did not pick up such a strong Infested. I’m sorry, Tenno.”

“It’s… alright.” They heaved back. “It’s not… your fault… Lotus.” They fell. “I’ll be fine. I just… need to rest a little bit. Hehehe… How’s our synergy now, Grypes?”

“Now is not the time for that, Operator. Your injuries need immediate treatment. I will compile a report on your battle, as well as on that Infested, once you have returned to optimal health.” The Cephalon’s voice crackled, almost sounding… angry?

“Hahahaha… Well well… aren’t you an uptight one?”

“Uptight!? Operator, what do you mean by this? Grypes would like to -” His voice faded. Tenno and Warframe sunk into darkness.

~~~

“Nnnggh….”

Voices. They could hear voices.

“Mnnggh...nmmgh….”

Silence. A constant hum.

“Tenno, are you awake?”

“Proposal: let the Operator continue to rest. Severe damage was sustained to both mind and body.”

“No, Cephalon Grypes. They need medical attention. We must hurry.” Angry. Urgent.

“Negative, Lotus. Medical services should be administered here. Attempting to move the Operator in such a state could incur further injury. Surely there is an option, yes?” Agitated. Curt. Worried?

“Perhaps. Although we do not possess the creature that could provide the medical attention the Tenno needs. Therefore, we need to transport the Tenno -”

“Helminth, is that correct? I believe they were the -”

“That is enough, Cephalon Grypes.” Low. Cold. The Lotus’ voice chilled the air.

“As you wish, Lotus. Query: could we not have Helminth transported here, at least temporarily?” Grypes did not seem to be a bit perturbed by the treatment Lotus gave him.

“No. Helminth has rooted itself in another Orbiter. It would take some time to ready them for travel. It cannot be done.”

“Hmmm…. Proposal: contact the Orbiter upon which Helminth resides, and request collaboration.”

“That could work. Hold on...” The static started up again. A finger twitched on the Warframe, but still, they could not move. Every part of them ached. The Tenno’s mind still swirled from exertion, foggy like storm-cloaked Cetus.

“Grypes is now connecting with Cephalon Ordis… One moment, please.” Grypes had been working on repairing its connection with the Weave, but it was slow going. Though useable, it was unstable. The Cephalon only used it when absolutely necessary. “Grypes thanks you, Cephalon Ordis. Which relay would be most appropriate? Understood. A Liset will be sent, awaiting your package. No, the pleasure is all my own. Should you require assistance, Grypes would be delighted to comply. Thank you.” A hatch opened, and the buzzing of engines grew and went silent, the transport ship leaving without the Tenno and its Warframe.

“Hnnngh…” Still no voice could muster itself. Everything hurt.  _ I just want to… sleep…. _ They could hear Grypes and the Lotus talking again, but their mind could not decipher it. Exhaustion clawed at their body, inflicting it with the cathartic drug.  _ I just need to rest a little longer…. Just a bit…. _

~~~

“Operator. Unfortunately, I must wake you from your slumber. Necessary medical assistance awaits you. Do not worry. This subset of Helminth has assured Grypes that the procedure will be swift, and relatively painless.”

A low growl rumbled in Valkyr’s throat. It was the only form of communication that they could muster. With a heave, a few fingers stretched out then curled. A fist. Joints creaked, protesting the movement of limbs. Clawed feet grappled with the air, finally working in tandem with the legs and finding purchase on the surface that they laid on.

“Operator, please! Do not move! It is too dangerous -”

“Rrrrgghhhh…. Nnnn…. No, Gryp-es….” The Tenno’s voice leaked out, hoarse. “I… I can’t lay around forever. I must… become strong. Stronger. I can’t let an injury set me back. I can’t afford to. Time is running out.”

“Time, Operator? We have time. Now, lay the FUUCKKkkkkk - please lay back down, Operator. The subset of Helminth has been stationed here in the medical bay. You do not need to relocate.” The Cephalon sounded strange. That word… the Tenno knew what it meant, of course, a user of such language themself when no one was looking. But for such a Cephalon to use the word? Grypes was not like that. He’s more… sophisticated, if they had to give him a compliment.

“I… understand, Grypes. If you’re that worried…” The Tenno’s voice was soft, pained. They relaxed, the Warframe laying back down on the robotic chair-turned-bed. Gears started moving inside the contraption, lifting the surface up a few feet under the light. Long black vines snaked their way from the main section of the medical bay and up the supports to the table. Wiggling along the edge, just enough to catch both Tenno and Warframe’s attention, it struck. Valkyr jolted, letting out a primal howl that shook the Orbiter down to its very wires and through its electrical currents.

“Tenno! Warframe! That is the subset of Helminth. There is no cause to be afraid. Please, relax.” Grypes called out to them, his voice soothing - or trying to be, at least.

“It’s -! It’s not me, it’s Valkyr!” Struggling upon the table, the Warframe clawed and whipped its body back and forth. The tentacles grew ever desperate, weak in their miniature state. Such a strong Warframe was almost too much. A primed one? No contest. They relented, and Valkyr flew off the table and landed on the wall, claws dragging down the metal. Shivering, she let go, and collapsed on the floor. A deep growl echoed through the room. Despite the agony her battered body was in, Warframe still fought. Her body, though stuck on the ground, was still poised and ready to move should the need arise. Survive. Become strong. Overcome.  _ All this torture…. _

“...?” The Tenno heard the words. From who, however? They hadn’t known Helminth for very long, and Grypes’ voice was quite distinct; same with the Lotus’.  _ Valkyr… Valkyr, is that you? _

No response.

“Tenno! Warframe! Are you both alright? The subset of Helminth is not trying to hurt you both. They are trying to help. Your injuries are quite grievous and require immediate medical attention.”

Valkyr quivered. Despite the words meant to ease the mind, she did not relax.  _ Please, Valkyr. Helminth means no harm. You felt it too, right? Please! _ Hissing, and with what strength remained, the Warframe clawed at the floor. Spent, she let her muscles go, falling over. Trailing slowly from the table to the Warframe, Helminth approached the two head-on. The appendage reached forward - reeling back when Valkyr growled, deep. It paused a few seconds, before dancing in the air. One impossibly thin tentacle reached forward. Another growl, but this time, softer. It touched the Warframe’s hand, stroking it. Waving, one spindle touched Valkyr atop their head, petting. Caressing. She attempted to move, but Helminth continued to trail the tendril from crown down over their face - where their eyes should have been - and to their chin. Over, and over. The rapid heaving of the Warframe’s sides grew steady, and slowed. A purr? Helminth and Warframe had come to an agreement, it seemed. Or, had they known each other, some time ago?

With practiced ease, the tendrils grew from one to many and wrapped themselves gently around her body, and carried them back for treatment. The movements were slow, and if so much as a grumble sounded, Helminth stopped, caressing the Warframe. Whatever magic Helminth had worked upon Valkyr had affected the Operator, too. Rumbling, her eyes closed, and warmth enveloped them. Safe.

“Subset of Helminth, are you alright? Just what did you do to the Valkyr? And the Operator?” A black tendril waggled its finger, then returned to begin treatment. “Fine, then. Keep your secrets, you AAaassssssssss.”

_ Thwack! _ A sizable dent appeared on the wall.

“How rude! Another DAAAAaaamn thing to fix on this heap of scrap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! It's a fight scene, kinda like I promised. I hope you all are enjoying this!


	5. To Where We Go

The Tenno awoke to the gentle hum of the Orbiter. Rather, of Grypes. They were one and the same, weren’t they? That’s what they wanted to think, at least. His warm golden glow had been dimmed, but upon the Warframe’s stirring had brightened to their usual brilliance. Though their body ached, it was in a considerably better shape than… than that day. Claws dug into the Warframe’s palms.

“Query: Operator, have you awoken?”

“You already know, Grypes.” The Operator’s reply was curt, despite the Orbiter’s comforting atmosphere.

“Noted. You seem to have woken up on the other side of the frame, Operator. Proposal: relax.”

“Relax!?” They spat. “How can I relax? I -  _ we _ \- nearly died. I just… it’s pathetic. Pathetic! I… Argh!” A fist slammed into the wall, the lights blinking in shock. “I… It was so different before.....” A hand clawed at their face, before dropping limp at their side. “I can’t remember it all. No, of course not… But somewhere, I don’t know - a bunker? Ship? Enemy hideout? - I wanted to protect. Save. I… I was strong, then. Now, I can’t do  _ anything! _ ” The Tenno’s voice drifted from angry and loud to soft, then boiling over. “Why, Grypes? Why!? Why… why why why!” Crumpling to the floor, dual fists repeatedly slammed into the metal walkway. “I… even Valkyr….”

The Cephalon was silent for some time. It was better for the Tenno, the child, to let out their frustrations. Advice… didn’t always help, Grypes knew too well. Rather than fight the storm as it was ripping through, weather it out and rebuild after. Together.

“Operator. You… You were in cryosleep for a very long time. The Lotus told me about your situation. Without being able to move and flex your mind, your body, the result would be a decrease in aptitude. Remember, Operator. You fought, you moved around when the Lotus first found you, correct? She told Grypes. What you said, as well. What she cautioned. Think of you, emerging from the cryosleep, akin to an injury. Are you able to immediately do as you once did after it occurs?” He paused. “Of course not.” His voice was soft, almost unlike his data-oriented self.

“But -”

“No, Operator.” The Cephalon’s voice was stern. Yet, it was… warm. “You train yourself back up to where you once were. In the end, the injury would make you stronger for overcoming it. Don’t you see? You’re still in the retraining period. You told me of your wish. Your goal. If you break yourself now, you won’t be able to help anyone. Take your time. It will come, and with a vengeance. And I will be there to greet it with you.”

“That’s… very unlike you, Grypes.”

“Is that so?” He replied. “Perhaps. Perhaps not.” The Operator chuckled. Tension drained out of the air, the lights giving off a little more warmth than before. Picking themselves back up, Tenno and Warframe left the hallway, placing a hand on the wall.

“Thanks… Grypes.”

“It’s my pleasure, Operator.” If the Cephalon could have smiled, he would. He felt a buzz through his system, but couldn’t quite place the feeling. A mix of many, for certain. “Rest well.”

Both Tenno and Warframe reentered their sleeping pod, settling down into the crevice made just for Valkyr. A heavy sigh escaped their mouth. The sounds of birds and trickling water replaced it soon after.  _ Earth… ah, I want to go back there. It was so peaceful… _ . Exhaustion once again sunk their claws into their mind, and dragged them down into its embrace.

Grypes waited until the Operator fell asleep before fading out the noise, going to talk with the new crewmate, Helminth, after. “I… I am unsure, subset of Helminth. The Operator needs help. I do not know how to give it. I… I know what happened in their past. But, Lotus has not briefed me on the areas where I lack the knowledge. She is hiding something. Despite queries sent through the Weave, I am missing data on the other Tenno’s wellbeing. If I could compile it, us Cephalons may be able to decode and provide support based on those findings. As it stands, we’re still in the dark. To think, I’d be rejected by those in the Weave…. Those bastarrrrrrrdsssss can kiss my golden AAaaasssss. Ahem. Excuse my language, esteemed doctor.”

A tapping on metal drew the Cephalon’s attention. A black tendril was the source, and wagged its tip in reproach. Gesturing gracefully to and fro, Helminth replied to his worries, if a little… parent-like in its response.

“I appreciate your words, Helminth. However, the “nagging” nature was quite unnecessary. But, I agree with you. We need a way for the Cephalons to work together. The situation is rather precarious. Though Tenno, accompanied by their Warframes, are the most powerful they are few. Few, and… children. I must confess, I never had children. But I… well, perhaps the Operator may… hrm, no, Grypes is getting ahead of himself. Though my Operator may be older than many, they are still young. Much too young for such to be thrown into the throes of war. And yet, they participated even before their cryosleep…. If only I had succeeded back then. None of this would have happened. I… That’s why I’m here. I have to fix this.” Lights dimmed as the Cephalon was lost in his memories, but burned with an intensifying light, shining throughout the Orbiter finalized his thoughts. Showering Helminth in the dazzling golden glow, Grypes spoke. “Please, subset of Helminth. Will you assist me in my endeavors? I know your original body has its own values, but… perhaps you are different. You have seen what both the Operator, and their Warframe, have seen. Felt. Experienced. That is the kind of creature you are.

“After seeing all that… what do you say, Helminth?”

The buzz of electronics permeated the silence. Its noise grew to intoxicating levels, similar to those of cicadas on Earth. Lights flickered on and off, one down the corridor, the other near the room - no, now in front of Helminth’s room. The tendrils barely moved. Thinking, perhaps. But Grypes was patient. He had waited for so, so many years, and finally, he was found. Found by none other than the Operator, who shared the same goal as he himself did. Grypes wouldn’t tell them that, no - such topics were better breached another time. They were troubled enough as it was.

A lone, thin spindle of black touched the wall, and traced down it. The blinking lights kept steady, now.

“Helminth?” Again, the graceful movements of black dotted with yellow, red, and orange flew - slower, more purposeful. Solemn. When Helminth reached the end of their response, tentacles drooped, clinging to the wall and floor. “I… see. That’s unfortunate. Perhaps… no. You are free to do as you wish. I would appreciate it if you, however, at least stayed on this ship and continue to administer first aid as necessary. Will you agree to that, subset of Helminth?”

The reply was curt.

“Thank you.”

~~~

A warm, golden glow once again greeted the pair as they left their sleep pod.

“Hello, Operator. Were you able to rest well?”

“Yes, Grypes. I… I….”

“There’s no need to say anything, Operator. We are all doing as we must. You are justified in your actions.” The Cephalon’s tone was soothing, and low. It rumbled through the Orbiter like a purr.

“I want to say something, Grypes. I just… don’t know what. Just… thank you. Thank you, Grypes.” The Warframe placed its hand upon the wall, light but firm. There was no reply; the Cephalon knew, and that was all that mattered. “Well,” they said, raising their head, “what’s next? And it’s not too early for us to go back into the fray, Grypes, no matter what you say. I’ve already rested so long. Plus, the injuries seem healed. Though, I do feel a little stiff… nothing some exercise won’t fix.” Stretching, then jumping up and down, the duo showed off their restlessness.

“Request received. Operator, I believe a number of items require our attention. If I may?”

_ He sure changed his tune quick _ , the Tenno thought. Grypes, on the other hand, was worried he’d be too sentimental. He had to be strict on his charge, or else their goal would go awry - he was just sure of it!

“Go ahead, Grypes. What are the details?”

“Affirmative. First, I agree. Stretching your Warframe is an important part of the healing process. A mission will be given shortly that will allow you to do so. However, most important, is the data collected on the Infested that you conquered on your most recent mission.” The Cephalon paused. The Operator could feel a hitch in their breath when the word was mentioned. Nerve endings within the Warframe felt singed, tightening in response.

“What is it?”

“The Infested was a different class than what was categorized by the Lotus’ scanners. A term called ‘Eximus’. Some Tenno have already encountered them. However, such incidents were intentional, denoted by the increased strength and density of the Infestation at their mission locations. Yours, however, was not. An anomaly. Taking your current state into consideration, your outcome with that particular Infested was unusually lucky. According to my data, you had an 89.67% chance of failing. By that, I mean death. However,” Grypes’ tone turned harsh, “your inquiry on your synergy rate with your primed Valkyr right after is what turned the chance of success into an attainable one. Your comments during that time were unnecessary, and as such, I would like to know what you mean by ‘uptight’. Operator.” If the Cephalon could glare, Tenno and Warframe would have cowered in fear. Even with just his voice, they both flinched at his question.

“Ah, well, Grypes… it was just something I said in the heat of the moment. Right? Um, you don’t have to take it to heart, or… well, whatever is your heart, I suppose. Ehehehehe…” The static whirr of the Orbiter steadily grew in volume, pitch along with it. Glancing left and right, the Warframe tapped its fingers on their thigh. “Well… Grypes! Cephalon Grypes! How about that mission, huh? I think it’s about time I went on one. I’d…  _ appreciate it _ … if, you know, you briefed me on the details?”

Silence.

“Understood, Tenno.”  _ Oof. That hurt,  _ they thought. Taking the minor bruising, they patted the metallic walls.

“I appreciate what you do, Grypes. You’ve made all this -” they motioned around the ship, which had begun to look considerably better, “into a livable space. A home. So, thank you again, Grypes.”  _ The good ole distraction tactic. Well, distract and flatter… it usually works! _

“Operator.”

“...yes?”

“Grypes has wizened to your ways.”

“Ah shi-”

“Language, Operator. You are still a child. Such crude diction is unbecoming of one such as yourself.”

“Like hell I am. I use whatever words I damn well please! Now, about that -”

“Do you wish for me to discipline you? I have not raised a child before, but I can assure you I know many techniques to ensure cooperation.”

Shivers raced through Tenno and Warframe. Had the Cephalon turned down the temperature? Maybe it was the lack of humidity.

“I… understand, Grypes. I will take care to watch what language I use in the future…”  _ Argh, this pisses me off!  _ All they could do was grin and bear it. Fingers tapped, agitated, on their crossed arms. Despite this, their apology was deemed satisfactory by the Cephalon.

“Affirmative. Your mission is a simple extermination mission of the Grineer Faction in the forests on Earth. It is best to avoid the Infested sectors for now.” Valkyr’s body tensed, cold fire warming her belly. A low growl permeated the soundscape. “I will ensure a similar incident does not occur in the future, unless intentional. You have my word, Operator. Warframe.” The tension did not lapse. Grypes continued on. “In addition, this mission is located on the perimeter of major settlements. Low-skilled Grineer are present. There is no need to worry. Take your time. Enjoy your mission. When you are ready to return, please signal Grypes.” They ran to board the Liset, but the Cephalon’s voice stopped them.

“I must mention one more item, Operator. When you return, the next mission will involve working with other Tenno. It is imperative that you learn to work in a group for certain missions. I understand that you wish to go many alone.” His voice was soft. “However, many large-scale missions will require the assistance of other Tenno and their Warframes. This is a chance for you to grow yourself, and hopefully, let you recover from your injury in a safe and effective way. I will discuss this more upon your return.”

_ Other… Tenno, huh? _ The Operator wasn’t too sure what to think.  _ I have always gone it alone, protecting others. At least, from what I can remember. _ They sighed.  _ Perhaps it’s time. Maybe they’ve all grown stronger, since… since what? I can’t quite - _ . Their memories fogged over, a hand clutching at their head. Take it as it went. That was all they could do.

“I understand Grypes. Thank you for your help.”

“Affirmative. It is my pleasure. Grypes wishes you a safe trip.”

Safety locks disengaged with heavy  _ clunk! _ s. The hum of the engines rose to an even noise level, then disappeared. Cephalon Grypes, alone with his thoughts, began to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, it was kinda late by a few hours. I'm sorry. But it's here now! I hope you all enjoy it. The juice was not flowing this week, but I tried my best (with little editing this go around... I'm sorry!).  
As an important side note, the Cephalon's name is pronounced greep-ez, or greep-es (a hard s sound). Just so you know. Not like he's griping at you, which he certainly does. And will, from now to eternity. Anywho, thank you for reading this fic!


	6. One Step Forward

The mission was over.

Not a single Grineer was left alive, their chorus of death cries creating a melodic cacophony of victory for the Tenno and its Warframe.

They had yet to signal Cephalon Grypes. They needed time; alone. Surrounded by the one place they remembered, the very place that resurrected them. Life, grown abundant now from the previous devastation, had given its gift to the Operator, which in turn shared it with their Warframe. A second life.

A second chance.

Sounds of moving water drifted into the small clearing, birdsong accompanying it. What kinds, the Operator did not know. Maybe, when they had some time, the Tenno could look into it. Or, well,  _ make _ time to do it. Staring off into the horizon, the Operator succumbed to the mundanity of their thoughts. A welcome relief, for the strained Tenno. Clouds rolled in going unnoticed. A strong breeze worked its way through the forest, the murmuring of leaves and branches welcoming its news. A deep sigh left the Warframe, stretching out their body on the long, thick root of a deciduous tree. It was like a second home. Or a first one? Certainly the Orbiter was one, but here, on Earth, the feeling was different.

A faint whispering caught the Warframe’s ears, the noise growing with each moment. Murmurs turned to chattering, the leaves anxious. A soft pinging sound nearby turned the Warframe’s head. There, on the dirt next to them, was a small dark spot. Something small struck their shoulder, the Warframe nearly jumping up. Twisting their head to the other side, there was nothing. The sensation was… strange. Foreign. Looking back to the spot, a few more had grown beside it. Another splatter hit their head; now each leg, and grew more frequent. Spots grew all over the dirt, the bits splashing back up if they hit the leaves and grass. Rain impinged upon the clearing, transfixing the Tenno and its Warframe with its soft melody and rhythmic thrumming on their body.

Tenno could not help but smile. It seemed Valkyr did, too; at least, deep inside.

_ I’ll enjoy this for just a little longer… and then I’ll call Grypes. _ They let out a laugh.  _ Enjoy? When was the last time I enjoyed something? Certainly not… killing, right? _ The atmosphere turned somber, sour, turning the rain to melancholy.  _ We’re… killers. There’s no denying it. I don’t know how many I’ve killed, how many the others have killed. And yet, we’re all destined to kill more.  _ A clawed hand clutched at their chest. A dull ache panged their heart, shivers like lightning striking their limbs numb with fear.  _ I’m afraid. But of what? What’s to come? When will it all end, I wonder. The fighting, the sorrows, the pain…. Can’t we have peace? Can’t we all find happiness?  _ Daggers pierced their heart.

_ Agh… Why must we all suffer so? _

“Operator?” Grypes’ voice pulled them from the pit they were sinking into. Sucking at their limbs, the darkness recoiled from the warm, golden light of the Cephalon. The misty clearing snapped back into view. They were on Earth. Nowhere else.

“I’m ready, Grypes. I was looking at the scenery. Can you land the Liset here, or shall I move to another location?”

“Affirmative. Though difficult, I can pilot the Liset to your current location. Please standby.”

“Thanks.” They sighed, pulling themself to their feet.

“Operator.”

“Yes?” The Tenno was hesitant.

“Inquiry: You take pleasure in being on Earth, correct?”

“Well, yes…. It’s where I was awakened, after all. But something about it sets my mind at ease. Plus, there are creatures living here. Creatures without malicious intent, that is. The atmosphere is just so different compared to what I’m used to. It’s… like a haven. Hehehe… So calm. If only I could live here forever, leaving behind everything.”

“You can’t, Operator.”

“I know….” Their voice faded out, assimilating with the rain. “It makes you wonder what the situation would be, if the Tenno hadn’t been created.”

~~~

“The Corpus have snuck into the void and secured crucial Orokin archives detailing the hidden locations of much needed Archwing parts. Your mission is two-fold: cut off their access to the Void and recover the data.”

“Understood, Lotus.” The line crackled before ceasing connection, leaving the Tenno alone.

“Operator, a fellow Tenno is joining your raiding party.” Well, alone no more. It was kind of Grypes to warn them, but they still hadn’t reconciled the fact of working with another in their missions. A deep-seated nervousness pin pricked their body. They knew the source, yes, but why?

_ The body remembers what the mind does not. _

The chilling message crawled from deep within, sinking its claws into the Operator’s psyche. They had heard this ominous voice only once before, and much the same, it went as quickly as it came.

Heavy footsteps charged towards the Warframe’s location. Readying their fighting stance, a new heat sword poised for battle, they waited for the enemy to come. Closer - closer - the noise echoed off the white Orokin floors, the gold gleaming with a smirk. The corner! Leaping towards the source, Valkyr swung her blade down on their unsuspecting foe.

“Stop!” A rather young, fairly deep voice rang out. Just in time, the Operator managed to swing their sword closer, barely missing the other party by inches. “I am not your enemy, fellow Tenno.” Reinforcements.

“I… apologize. I am used to working alone. Any other noise besides the one made by myself were treated as an enemy.” Formality was paramount in forging new connections. At least, this is what Cephalon Grypes had taught the Operator before this mission. Knowing nothing else, they had to go along with it. “I welcome the opportunity to work with you.”

“Hehehehe! Well, what an interesting one we have here. You don’t have to be so uptight, alright?” The Operator noted to themself about a  _ conversation _ with Grypes later. “I’ve come to help you get those parts, and then we’ll be one step closer to keeping every faction in check, yeah? My name’s Milo, and I’m using a Rhino Warframe. It rhymes, right? Wahahaha!” The large Warframe slapped Valkyr across her back. She hardly moved, taking the impact well. “Well, you’re a strong one, aren’t ya? Good. ‘Cus these bastards messed with the void a little too much, ya see, and they’ve become corrupted. Looks like those Corpus are a little too profit-hungry, right? Ahahaha!” He was a cheerful fellow, that much was certain. And rather large. His Warframe, Rhino, loomed over Valkyr, even though she herself was rather tall.

“I… see. I shall try to be -”

“Be more like yourself, yeah?” He let out another of his hearty, deep-bellied laughs, patting Valkyr’s shoulder this time. Had his first good smack been a test of will? Either way, they had passed.

“Yes… I will try.”

“Good, good. Now, time for punishing those Corpus bastards! Ahahahaha! They never learn, those bumbling fools. You gotta hand it to them for their dedication, yeah? Heh!” Rhino let out a bellow before they charged deeper in. Valkyr followed swiftly behind, the Tenno’s mind still reeling from their conversation. It was quite different than the conversational partners they were used to having.

_ So… people like this exist, huh? Well, I guess it’s to be expected. I have helped people before, there’s those Ostrons, too. Hm… I’ll have to research more. _

Iron-skinned Rhino tanked all the incoming damage, ripping apart Corpus Moa’s like paper. Valkyr had little chance to attack, and instead, settled for backup. Pulling out her Burston, she shot far-off enemies, throwing them off balance long enough for Milo’s Warframe to crush them. She kept a keen eye on their surroundings, attacking all that came to flank or those hiding behind pillars for a back attack once the swirling mad dance of carnage had passed. Quick and efficient. The two Warframes made quite the pair, the Tenno mused. Even if the bloodlust of battle welled up within, they quelled it. Competing for the most kills was superficial, and most of all, they didn’t want to become a wanton killer. Only those that must would fall to their blade.

With Milo by their side, the mission served to only be a warm-up. Subsequent missions went much the same, the kind - but rather burlesque - Tenno choosing to accompany the Operator and Valkyr through the acquisition of all Archwing parts. They had just acquired the last part and built the contraption, but one final objective lay remaining: destruction of the Fomorian.

“Well, we’ve made short work of them so far! Now, all we have left is to destroy this hunkin behemoth. Well, that’s what the Lotus wants us to do, anyway.” Milo stretched his Warframe, preparing for the upcoming battle. The Operator did not follow suit. Did stretching really help in the long run? Warframes were akin to steel, were they not? They’d have to ask Milo about it later. If it increased performance, which in turn increased strength, then the Tenno might just have to.

The duo charged in. It didn’t take them long to find the Corpus. However, soon after, the unmistakable voices of Grineer carried through the hallways. Their communication stream crackled, and a Grineer by the name of Vay Hek spoke.

“For too long the Corpus have extorted the Grineer. Frohd Bek, consider our contracts cancelled. This is a hostile takeover!” The sounds of skirmishes erupted and fire broke out. The ship was failing. Flying through it, both Warframes killed those that opposed them, carving a way to safety. The mission had changed.

“Mission aborted. Get to extraction!”

“Request received. However, Lotus, there is no safe place to extract the Tenno. Proposal: deploy Archwings and escort to a safe quadrant, then extract.”

“Alright. Make it quick! They’re leaving the ship!” Several explosions wracked the passages, and through a hole, both Milo and the Operator leapt into open space. A beautiful, sleek Archwing came for Milo, leaving Valkyr a sitting duck.

“Hmm… there’s been an issue in deployment. One moment.”

“Grypes!? We’re getting shot at here!” Dargyns scrambled, chasing after the escaped Tenno as soon as word had gotten out. Laser lines locked on the Warframe, the Fomorian preparing to fire. “Grypes!” Milo, upon noticing his companion without an Archwing, circled back to assist.

“Well, looks like you’re in a little bit of trouble. I’m coming for ya!” Surging his own Archwing’s systems, he rocketed towards them. The high-pitched whine of the Fomorian’s engine caused the Warframe’s guts to crawl.

“Archwing deployed.” With a blast of golden light, something hit the back of Valkyr and sent her flying. Unable to catch the Warframe, Milo twisted around, narrowly avoiding the fired laser in the process. Chattering and guttural words bombarded communication. Readying for another attack, the laser line focused once again on the Tenno and their Warframes. Small units of Grineer charged straight towards them. If they gave up their lives in the line of fire, it would be a valiant one lived.

“Argh…” Reeling from the shock of an Archwing being launched at them and snapping onto their back, the Operator grumbled. “Grypes… why!?” The sound of gunfire and bullets hitting rock pulled them from their thoughts. There was no time to tell the Cephalon off in their mind - the real deal would be done soon enough. Stretching their limbs, they flew - albeit unsteadily - towards the extraction point. Milo caught up with the Warframe, slowing his pace to match.

“Heheheh! You finally got it, huh? Malfunctions are the worst. You get past ‘em, though! Now, use the booster, and charge forward! The ship’s gonna blow, and those Grineer are hot on our tail. Not to mention their laser cannon packs quite the punch. I don’t think even Rhino can take it. Better get movin’!” He saluted, before the Archwing jumped forward, racing into the distance.

“Huh? A booster? Well… this?” The Archwing lurched upward. A missile shot past just where the Warframe had been, colliding with the remnants of asteroids scattered about the area. “Nope… that’s not it. Well… this?” They flew straight down, gaining speed. A few Dargyn flew right past, trying to twist their unwieldy weaponry back around to face the Tenno. “Argh! THIS!” Warframe shot forward, the space rocks blurring past.

“Proposal: once the Operator is recovered, I will work on fine-tuning the Archwing. It appears as if the propulsion drive is broken. Rather, the limiters seem to be non-functional. Please hang in there, Operator.”

“Grrrrryyyyyyyyyypppppeeeessssssss!” The Tenno’s voice was a howl, elongated from the speed at which they were going. Milo gave them a worried and surprised look as they shot past, though it was unnoticeable. Gathering the last remaining bit of their wits from whiplash, they cut the ignition, and the Archwing drifted lazily in space. They were close enough to the extraction point that it did not matter. The Grineer and the Fomorian were long behind them. It didn’t take long for Milo to catch up, attempting to high five Valkyr for their sheer velocity. Still jittery from the whole ordeal, they complied without force.

“Please… take us home, Grypes.”

“Affirmative. Tenno Milo, would you like Grypes to drop you off at your Orbiter?”

“Ah, no, I’m good. I already called my Liset, it should be here soon. Besides, I’ve got more experience under my belt. It’s better for you to take ‘em home, yeah?” He waved at the Warframe as it boarded. “Good working with ya! If you ever need some help, let me know. You know how to get ahold of me! Ahahahaha!” He left, much as he came - laughing all the way.

“Take… care.” The Operator called after him, though they weren’t sure if Milo had heard. All in all, it was quite the painful experience.

“Inquiry: did you enjoy your outing, Operator? You seemed to work well with the other Tenno.”

“I… well, it wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

“Is that all?” Grypes’ voice sounded like how a mother’s would. Akin to the Lotus, almost. They couldn’t help but chuckle, exhausted as they were.

“I enjoyed it, alright? And Grypes… I’ve never being as formal as you again.”

“Operator!?” He shrieked. “Using the right diction and tone is essential to forming relationships with others!”

“Nope. Never again.”

Their elevated voices carried through the transport vessel as it flew its way among the stars back to their home upon the Orbiter.


	7. Towards the Shadows

Despite the harrowing events of the past week or so, the Operator felt refreshed. They were making progress. It felt nice, actually, to work with the other Tenno. Most were rather friendly. Some, however, were terse and foul-minded. Among those were Tenno whose hearts were in the right place, but could not seem to go about it in a way that welcomed others. Of course, some were always meant to be avoided. Almost as if they had a death wish, for themselves, the galaxy, or both. Perhaps the Operator counted themself among their numbers.

Now no longer.

“Where to today, Grypes?”

The Orbiter, due to the valiant efforts of Cephalon and its single resident, now looked more like an actual Orbiter. Exposed wires and missing walls had been fixed, and the hum had been contained to a more pleasant white noise. A new coat of paint had been requested, by Grypes no less, and had been ordered. Missions focusing on the revival of the ship were no longer a priority, and with the additional information gathered by Lotus, the group was back to helping the Solar System.

“A happy home makes a happy Tenno,” Grypes had said after the Fomorian and Archwing incident had left them. Not willing to object - and, truthfully, Grypes was taking advantage of the Tenno’s rather pleasant mood - they fixed the rustbucket. All according to plan. Cephalon Grypes had to laugh at how easy it was to manipulate the Tenno for his desire to alter his appearance into one that suited his tastes. The Cephalon had thought about gold and black, maybe some white as well; but it reminded him of his past life too much. Instead, he’d had to compromise on the colors with the Operator, which left a sour taste in his section of the Weave. Now connected, thankfully! Still alone, though. Often ignored. It would soon change, however. He knew it! Well, with the power of his Tenno charge, that is. Hopefully.

“Understood. While the new paint is en route to delivery, another mission will be assigned. One moment…” The Operator nodded. They felt… hopeful. A warm, gentle softness floated about their body. “Confirmed. Lotus has been connected.”

“Tenno. I need you to search for the Arcane Codices. Current known information denotes that both Grineer and the Corpus are interested in them. We must not let them get ahold of it.” The Lotus’ voice crackled over the transmission. It had been a while, the Tenno mused. Not since finding the Archwing with Milo. 

“I see… I will search for them. You have my word.”

“It appears as if the information they contain may be used to halt their decaying life force. They cannot have it.” The transmission ceased. Her last words left a pit in the Operator’s belly, the beginnings of a hole that swirled with the unknown.

“Hey… Grypes. Can I ask you a question?”

“Affirmative. What is your query?” The Operator mulled about, scuffing Valkyr’s feet on the floor.

“Ah, well… about the Grineer…”

“What is it that you wish to know about them?”

“I… well, they used to be workers, right? Laborers? For the Orokin. But now… they’ve changed. They want to take over the Solar System. Their limited lifespan hampers their ability to do so, however… and I’m just wondering… If they were able to right themselves - that is, regain their original lifespan - would they be back to how they were originally? Would they give up their rage, their lust to destroy?”

“No.” The reply came almost before the Operator had finished speaking. Cephalon Grypes knew this all too well. “They will not. They will continue their sole focus to wipe the Origin System but all save their own species. Even then, they will continue to fight within. That is what the Grineer have grown to be. Rather, devolved to. Their insatiable lust for conflict will not be so easily erased, save for the very few who are of higher intelligence. These are Grineer, however. They do not exist.” He paused. “Except, maybe, for the Grineer Queens. Their existence is unknown, however. No evidence has yet been discovered.” Valkyr hung her head. A fist was curled by her side.

“Then… how did they get this way? What caused them to clone themselves, to… to…  _ how _ did they become afflicted with such a curse?” Their voice was even. Strong. A successful mask to the wavering of their heart.

“That… That was the fault of the Orokin.” Grypes’ voice whispered. The warm golden glow of the Orbiter now felt cold, and bitter. White.

The Operator sucked back their words. This conversation was over. Vines of guilt grew up their body; it felt as if they were bullying the Cephalon. “Thank you, Grypes.” Their voice was low. “Now, how about,” they pumped their fist, “we go get some Arcane Codices, yeah? Just don’t try to murder me this time, or Helminth really will replace you.” When the Operator and their Warframe had returned from their encounter with the Fomorian the creature, upon seeing the aftermath, had ripped the Cephalon apart. Helminth was to be feared.

A golden glow illuminated the Orbiter. “Yes, Operator. With the time you have wasted, I can calculate how many codices that have already been taken.” The Tenno couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, we better get a move-on then. I just hope these’ll be as uneventful as gathering all those resources… Well, if things go south, I have Valkyr with me. Nothing will stop us. We’ve gotten much stronger, yeah?” They struck a pose.

“Hmm… I suppose, Operator. Your reluctance to begin your mission denotes otherwise, however.”

“Argh!” They leapt into the loading zone. “I’m not reluctant, alright!? I was just… argh,  _ nevermind! _ ” With a resonant  _ clack! _ the door swung shut, and the Operator was off with their trusty Warframe. Silence had fallen upon the Orbiter.

“...Helminth.” The door to the medic bay opened up, and an inquisitive tendril poked its way out. “The Operator finally seems to be settling in.” Helminth nodded. “I just wish they’d grow up. Then I would not need to worry for their well being quite as often.” Somehow, the tendril managed a reproachful glance, waggling side to side. “But, Helminth! They’re quite reckless, and -” If a tentacle could glare, Helminth succeeded. “Yes?” A wave of tendrils and dipping and soaring came the creature’s reply.

“I… I understand. Yes. They were not allowed to act like a child before, I know. I… know.” How could he not? The situation was but one of many he regretted, and wanted to fix. Not everyone was as lucky as he was, to get a second chance at it. Was there a god out there, that was watching his every move? He could not help but laugh. The Orokin acted as gods. This history was karmic return. “Grypes worries, Helminth. Perhaps “grow up” was not the right term. To  _ learn _ would be better. They’re moving too fast, have too much passion. It will ruin them.” Tendrils articulated.

“I… Grypes hopes you’re right. That this time, it will be different.”

~~~

“I have tracked Maroo to this Corpus Outpost. Bring her to me for questioning. Be as persuasive as necessary. She may not want to come with us but it’s in her best interest.”

“Right. We’ll find her, and bring her back for you Lotus. Hopefully we’ll find out what these Arcane Codices are in the process.” The Tenno was giddy at the prospect.

“We can only hope. Maroo should be willing to work with us as long as we offer our protection.” After the transmission ended, Valkyr shivered. The cold of the ice penetrated deep into her steel bones. They’d much rather be at home on the Orbiter, snuggled into their warmed pod. Releasing their aura, however, remedied the situation a little. And even temperature, but not cozy. That will have to wait until after this mission.

“Let’s find her, and get her back as soon as possible, yeah? Grypes, help pinpoint her location.”

“Affirmative.”

Valkyr dashed off into the base among Corpus fitted for the cold and their robotic combat units, making easy work of them with her heat sword. Now warmed up, it did well in keeping the ambient temperature around the Warframe a good seventy degrees fahrenheit - of course, warmer would be better, but they couldn’t complain. They could still feel their appendages, after all! With a roar, Valkyr charged off to the next room. Maroo was close by.

_ This is almost too easy now… but I can’t let my guard down. Who knows when a stronger unit will show up, just like with the Infested Eximus. _ Both of them could not help but shudder, the numbness growing back. But no. Corpus were the only ones that occupied this Outpost. They’d be fine. _ And that Tyl Regor… I wonder who he is? The message we intercepted was written well compared to… well, most Grineer. _

“Operator, Maroo is within this room.”

The voice pulled them from their thoughts, and sure enough, on the other side was a small figure dressed in black. Sliding to a halt, the Operator assessed the situation. Just how dangerous was this information dealer? Strong enough to evade the Grineer, after betraying them. But that wasn’t always a perfect gauge of strength. Jumping from crag to crag, Valkyr landed nearby the figure, poised for defense.

“Maroo,” the Lotus’ voice cut in, “I am the Lotus. I come as a friend. You are in mortal danger and you need to come with us.” Instead of answering, Maroo turned tail and ran, using a cloaking bomb to cover her retreat. Valkyr caught her in an instant. So much for a master thief, evading the clutches of both Grineer and Corpus only to fall prey to the Tenno. Holding back a biting comment for fear of Maroo hearing them, Tenno and Warframe hightailed it back to their Liset pickup point. The Lotus needed to interrogate her, after all.

“Oh, so you tin-suits want to know about the Arcane Codex? Heh, is that  _ all _ ? Okay here goes. Tyl Regor offered up big time credits for me to pull the code from some strange machine on an Infested Orokin Derelict. Thing is, I never much liked the Grineer, so the code I pulled ain’t the code I gave ‘em. Heh, I guess they’ve  _ finally _ figured that out? I bet you’re looking to get your hands on the code? Too bad, I already sold ‘em to the Corpus…. Now, if you were to make it worth my while? Maybe I’d tell you where they’re keeping it….”

“The Grineer are after you in full force, Maroo. If you do not accept our protection you will be hunted down and killed.” The Lotus was not cutting corners. It took a few minutes, but after some debate, Maroo agreed to be put under Tenno and Warframe protection in exchange for information on the Codices whereabouts. Reluctantly, however. She didn’t believe in the strength of the Tenno. Lotus’ frustration was palpable, and her words curt and biting from then on. Maroo only fired back with her own choice words, the true clash of wills. The Operator wanted no part of it. They had to plead with Grypes to keep out of their…  _ conversation _ … as well. It wasn’t worth the trouble.

Accompanied by their back and forth exchanges charged with masked insults, the Operator was able to gather all three Arcane Codices. Quite the harrowing experience, they felt, but afraid to voice their opinions for fear of their reply.  _ I’m tired of all this bullshit…. Can’t they keep quiet for just a little while? Argh! _

Finally back on the Orbiter, Cephalon Grypes wished to analyze the codes, and so, they were given a few minutes’ respite among the arguing to relax. Or, at least, attempt to. It wasn’t long before the Cephalon piped up.

“Operator. These codices are meant to be placed within a machine. Does Maroo know of its whereabouts?”

“Oh? Did your Cepho-G say something about a machine?”

“Affirmative. However, my name is Grypes. Please refer to me as either what I am, or what I go by.”

“Yeah, yeah, listen. That first codex is in the derelict. I pulled it from some sort of machine.”

“Hmm… Operator, Lotus, we should go and insert these codes into the machine. Perhaps then we shall learn all of its secrets. As long as the machine is still capable of running, that is.”

“We’re about to find out. Tenno, get ready to go into the void.”

“Understood.” Valkyr was about to board the Liset when Grypes stopped them.

“Operator. Scanners indicate that the Infested are crawling about. Are you sure you wish to continue? We could call for assistance, and another Tenno can take your place.” The Cephalon’s voice was unusually kind.

“....” The Operator could feel the insides of Valkyr straining in tension. Was it fear? They did not know. Every muscle felt tight. It was exhausting, but their reflexes would be ready for anything those disfigured creatures would throw at them. “We’ve got to try, Grypes. If we keep running away… it… nothing will change. We’ve got to do it. You’re here. We’ve grown used to each other. So, I’m sure it’ll turn out fine. Besides,” they placed a hesitant hand on the wall of the Orbiter, “should anything go wrong, we’ll call for you. You always pull through. Well, you do, but not without some, ah,  _ interesting _ side effects.” They laughed. Grypes’ voices screeched a few well deserved insults.

“Understood,  _ Operator _ . I will not help you this time.” He was angry. The Tenno knew it wouldn’t last.

“Thanks, Grypes. We’ll cut through them, and get to that machine. It’ll be fine. Well, at least we will… I’m not sure about Maroo. She and…  _ you know _ … keep fighting. As civilly as possible, though. Hehehehe. If it wasn’t so annoying to listen to all of it, it’d be amusing!”

“Quite true.”

“I’ll see you soon, Grypes. Take care.”

“You as well.”

Liset, detaching from the Orbiter, headed out into space and towards their Infested destination. Golden lights in the Orbiter flickered with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! Sorry this was a few hours later than I wanted. Life happens, unfortunately, but hey! It's still out on a Saturday, yeah? Coolio. Hope you all enjoy!


	8. Stirrings

“Tenno, Maroo is the only person who has been on the inside of that derelict and lived to tell about it. She’ll guide you through this mission.” Lotus’ voice, tinged with distaste, crackled over the communication waves. The Liset was preparing to land. The two still had not managed to set aside their differences, but with their goals aligned, at least set their dislike for each other on the back burner - well within reach. Red dust, common on Mars, clouded the landing ground after the turbulence from the Liset disturbed it. Valkyr leapt from the hold, landing soft.

“This is it. Your Lotus has promised me a cut of whatever treasure you find, so don’t you tin-suits go messing this one up. Get to the void portal.” Maroo’s high, rather willful voice barraged their ears.

“Maroo, I said _ if _ there’s any treasure.” _ Ah, they’re fighting again… _

“The Orokin were all about treasure, weren’t they. The only question is, how much?” She gave a hungry laugh and cut the transmission. It was well that Lotus held her tongue back for another retort. Listening to the two would cause distraction, and considering who their enemy was this time, they could not afford it.

“Let’s do this.” They took a deep breath, the sides of the Warframe expanding. A wave of aura left them. “Valkyr. Let's end this here.” The Operator’s voice was grave. “We’re different. We’ve grown. We’re above them. Remember? How they fell to your blade that time?” There was no response. “You ripped apart that leaper like it was nothing. Like it was an insect upon earth, crushed under your foot. The others, much the same.” A fever was rising in their blood. “In the end, the ancient eximus fell to us. The Infested here will fall. Valkyr, they will fall to your blade.”

“GaaaOOOOOWWWWWRRRRR!” Deep within the Warframe the battle cry grew, ripping through the clearing and echoing off the rocks and caverns, much like a mythical beast from old human legends. Valkyr shook - not in fear, no, in ecstasy of the upcoming bloodbath.

_ Hot. Too hot. We have to go, run - ah, run, please run. _The Tenno’s mind fogged over, lost to the whims of a rampant Warframe. Upon hearing the Liset, Infested charged towards the location. But, after hearing the deafening roar, the weaker amongst them cowered in fear. Ancients, caught between attacking the intruder and assisting their own, hesitated. A few spread their purple ichor, both resolving their fear and strengthening them. Regrouping, they surged forward.

_ It’s so hot… ah, there they are! The Infested… will they cease this unbearable heat? Cause it to fade away… with their corpses? _

“URAAWWGHH!” Another deep howl assaulted the incoming horde. Already protected, they did not let up their attack. If they had known better they would have retreated. Claws, long and obsidian sharp, danced between the mass of body parts. Blood trailed through the air behind the Warframe, a long and ephemeral syandana; a proud battle flag. Leapers flew at Valkyr. Sweeping her blade, they became a part of the trail behind her.

_ Berserker… Berserker! Run! _ The link flooded with those words, repeated over and over. Infested skidded to a halt, turning tail to run. A swarm of ancients ran forward to shield their comrades’ retreat. Valkyr, instead of pursuing immediately, stood still, watching. Her sides heaved. Her palms flexed, claws scissoring against each other in a soft hissing, promising death. A rumble echoed within her throat, letting loose in a few frenzied breaths like laughter.

_ Ah, it’s still too hot… kill them, kill them… write a tale in their blood, VaLKyR! _

“Krruuuuuuuuuurrrr!” The ancients fell, one by one. Torsos slashed apart, blood covering the ground - there was no one left to protect their weaker companions. “Kuuhhh…. Gurraahhh…” One lone ancient healer, still alive, dragged itself towards the fleeing leapers and chargers.

Valkyr, after dancing through them accompanied by a cloak of blood, halted. She could hear the sole survivor’s pitiful grunts and moans. Turning towards it, she walked over. Blood caked the ground beneath it. It would die on its own. Despite knowing its demise was the near, the ancient healer still crawled. The Warframe walked beside it, lithe body stepping in smooth, sleek motion. A truly deadly performer. Crawling, crawling - it hoped to live. It reached out a tendril towards its now absent companions, wishing to fight no longer. A clawed hand reached to its side, slid the heat sword from its sheath, and stabbed. Valkyr removed it; then stabbed. Stab, stab, and stabbed again.

“Kuurrrrraaa! Gurrahhhh...! Kugahhh…” The ancient’s voice hissed out, the breath of life - however twisted - escaping in the dusty wind. Despite knowing the Infested was dead, the sword pierced the body until only mangled bits remained. The smell of charred flesh swirled around Valkyr. Sheathing her sword, the duo walked towards the escapees.

Mission? What mission?

The voice of Maroo drowned in the whirlpool of bloodlust.

~~~

“Where have all the Infested gone?” Scouring the dilapidated base on Mars, Tenno and Warframe could not find anymore of the wretched creatures. The heat had dissipated with each kill, their cries of death a tune to their macabre dance. It threatened to overcome them once again, with no more victims to partner with left.

“Oh? This looks promising…” A sprawling walkway lined with gold drew towards a massive hole. It swirled with light, and drew the Warframe towards it. Taking no heed of danger, the Operator jumped through. On the other side, rising up around them, were white walls decorated in the similar gold of the walkway with black accents here and there. The Orokin Derelict.

“That’s right… we need to find the machine!” Lost in awe at the architecture, the Operator’s mind cleared. They found it to be quite gaudy, but knowing Grypes, he would like the Orokin’s style. “We have to hurry! We’ve been here long enough already. Just what was I doing? Argh, Grypes is gonna chew me out later. I hope Lotus won’t… I’ve been doing good so far, but I don’t want to disappoint her." They charged off, coursing heat replaced with languid cool.

“There it is, the machine I pulled the final Arcane Codex from. You’ve got the full set of codices, upload ‘em and say hello to _ treasure! _” Whether Maroo knew what the Operator and its Warframe had done or not, they mentioned none of it. Treasure was what mattered; how it was achieved mattered not.

“Alright. Give me just a moment….” No Infested had followed Valkyr, who snuck through their small bunched groups to the marked position. Inserting each codex, the machine whirred, and static erupted from an audio transmission.

_ “All-All is silent ahhtd ca-. Hushed-hushed and empty i-i-is the womb of the sky. _ ” A shiver lanced through the Tenno and Valkyr. Corrupted though the audio was, it struck foreboding within them. “ _ All is silent and calm. Hushed and empty is the womb of the sky.” _ The voice, much clearer now, seemed to whisper into the Tenno’s ear. It ripped their voice away, leaving chilled air behind. The screams of frenzied Infested echoed about, the first few pouring in through the sole entrance - and exit.

“What just happened?” Maroo, agitated, said.

“The machine, it’s gone. Tenno watch out.” Worry cloaked Lotus’ voice. 

Distorted growls and laughter accompanied the Infested. Amidst their ranks a new enemy stood, menace coming off in waves. The figure towered over its counterparts, massive fluorescent-blue boils covering the top of it. The grotesque mass of flesh and tendrils, vaguely human-like, focused on Valkyr. Deep rumbling heralded its approach, the smaller, weaker Infested leading its charge. A slice here, a sweeping slash there - they fell easily enough. But the sinews in Valkyr tuned tighter and tighter. Buried primal intelligence warned them of this creature’s strength, and to not underestimate their power. A clash of apex predators.

“Operator, that is an Arcane Boiler. Proposal: use caution. Run if necessary. Your life is paramount, Operator.” Grypes’ voice cut through, his level voice a crutch for their withering.

“Gryp...es.” Only a smattering of chargers and leapers were left, one or two crawlers as well. They hesitated, circling the intruder. The Arcane Boiler took a few steps forward, then bolted for Valkyr. The Warframe tightened its grip on its sword. “No… we can do this, Valkyr. Let it go. We’ll destroy it.” The _ clang! _ of metal on the ground caused the Infested to jump, the boiler only hesitating before continuing its assault. Hands clenched into fists, and she lowered her stance. Valkyr’s feet clawed into the floor, and their muscles tensed.

“RRRAaaaWWWERRRGH!” An ear-splitting howl echoed throughout the vaulted room, charging their bloodlust. _ It’s time to kill _. Their vision clouded. Valkyr leapt forward, leaving behind sizeable claw marks. The boiler greeted them, its humanoid hand surging forward to clash with Valkyr’s long claws. Metal on metal twanged, and the fighters flew back before meeting again in a fast-paced dance of mortal consequence.

“Guuurrrgggghh….” The boiler said, its true meaning lost. But Valkyr growled back in reply, arms spread wide and claws curved like the maw of a tiger. They came slashing down, left and right and from down towards the ceiling. The boiler blocked in tandem, a deep rolling laugh renewed with each clash.

“Raaaaarrrrrrgh!” Renewing her vigor, Valkyr’s aura glowed white, and her pace increased. Leaping between fallen rocks and pillars she barraged the Infested with attack after attack in dizzying speed. The Arcane Boiler staggered. Valkyr lunged.

_ Thwack! _

The Warframe was knocked back into the wall, crumbling beneath the force. She shook it off, with nothing but a scratch. _ Ah, it’s much the same… the same! Such attacks mean nothing when they’re repeated. _ Valkyr walked to the Infested, leisurely. The boiler hesitated. Smooth and swift, she let loose her ripline and dragged the Infested towards her while leaping towards it. The Warframe stuck out her clawed feet and rebounded off of it, knocking it to the floor. Landing on a pillar, her legs curled and reused the momentum to charge again at the still downed boiler. It struggled to stand back up, but its large and unwieldy frame hampered its efforts.

Claws outstretched, Valkyr plunged them into the gaping hole of the Infested’s mouth. Blood spattered, its agonized voice ringing through the Derelict. The force drenched Valkyr in its blood, who continued to dig deeper into the creature. She ripped her hands from its throat, and rolled backwards, standing to face the creature again. A clawed hand wiped her face, the Infested’s bodily fluids being flung away, the remainder dripping down onto the now-crimson floor. _ Fitting funeral for the Orokin _ , the Tenno could not help but think. _ Their tyranny stained with violence. _

The Arcane Boiler hobbled to its feet, blood draining freely from what had to have been its face. It could no longer cry out - pitiful gurgles were all it could manage, cascading another waterfall of blood with it. Still, it stood. It ran towards the Warframe. The start of a new movement. Valkyr twisted to the side, again and again - the pair connected in their attack and dodge, the boiler stumbling after its partner in battle. No, rather than a dance, it was a game of cat and mouse; predator playing with prey.

The boiler charged, tendrils going to wrap around the Warframe. She let herself get caught in their vice-like hold, squeezing tighter and tighter. Her head lay face-to-face with the hole she had created, and if the Warframe could smile, it would have. The thick claws of her feet sunk into the legs of the Infested, digging down for purchase. The boiler did not react. Instead, it frenzied its efforts to strangle Valkyr. She slammed her feet downward, flaying open the flesh beneath. It howled, loosening its grip. The longer claws of her hands sawed off the tendrils, blood spurting around like a loose hose. It staggered, trying to flee. As soon as the boiler began its turn, claws appeared from its side catching the creature in a cage of metal. She squeezed. The flesh stood no chance. It peeled away before them, the sheer amount of blood only acting as a lubricant to plunge her claws deeper.

“GGrrhghghgghhhhhsss…” Its voice, tired and near death, dropped from its throat. Releasing her grip, she let the mangled creature fall to the floor. Walking leisurely over to her sword, the Warframe picked it back up, and returned to her cornered prey. Swift and merciless, she stabbed into the boiler’s body. Perhaps a merciless ending, the alternative leaving the wretched thing to die on its own, surrounded by its dead brethren.

“Grrrreeehhhhhrrr.” Valkyr cackled, before ending her rage.

The comms were silent. Sheathing her sword, the duo then headed out into the hallway of the Derelict. It was time to return, they were sure. Finally, clouded with static, a voice broke the silence of the massacre.

“Tenno. I don’t know if we got the answers we came for, but there’s nothing more here for us. Exit the Derelict and head for extraction.” The Lotus. Her voice, as usual, was calm. However, this time, is sounded as if it was glazed with… disappointment? The Tenno wasn’t sure.

“What? Where’s my damn treasure. _ I _ was told there would be treasure.” Maroo’s high-pitched voice crackled over, upset; and rightfully so. All the signs pointed to a treasure of worth, something the Tenno had been secretly looking forward to. _ Could we maybe scrape off some of the gold edging on their doors? Maybe that would be worth something? _ Maroo, too, seemed as if she didn’t know what had transpired. The bloodbath, the berserk Valkyr. It was better to keep it a secret. _ Maybe they can’t see the whole thing? That would be a relief. _

“Whatever that was, it wasn’t here for our benefit or yours. Only time will tell what we’ve just uncovered.” The Lotus replied. It was a deafening silence that took hold until the duo’s return to the Orbiter.

“There was nothing contained within the codices, except for that cryptic message. It seems Tyl Regor was mistaken; there was no cure for the Grineer’s cloning syndrome.”

“Cephy-G, there was nothing.” Maroo’s voice was low, almost normal now. Devastated, for certain.

“We were all hoping for treasure, physical or otherwise. My apologies, Maroo.”

“Naw, I’m used to it. When you don’t run with any of the major factions or syndicates, the big pay days are few and far between. I’ll manage.” She paused. “Listen. I can’t say it hasn’t been fun, but with the Arcane Codices gone, I think it’s safe for me to venture back out into the wild. Seeya, tin-suits.”

Maroo left soon after, waving goodbye in her nonchalant manner, as was customary. Quiet soon took over the hold. Even Grypes, with his incessant need for conversation, was quiet. Helminth had taken a look at Valkyr, and pronounced her free from any major injury. A tendril had given a pleased pat on the way out, but the Tenno only shivered. Just what was hidden deep within their Warframe? Was the rage from a time before they had been matched together, or had it arisen from their battles now? From… from that moment fighting the Ancient Eximus?

“Operator…” Grypes had finally spoken. “I worry for you, and your Warframe. Please, if there is anything wrong, let Grypes know. I will try my utmost to fix it. You have my word.”

“I appreciate your offer, Grypes.” The Tenno finally choked out. “But… I’m fine. We’re fine. Helminth said so. But… I do think we should take it easy for a little while. Fighting that Arcane Boiler was tough. Ya know, in more ways than one…” They trailed off. “I don’t think we’ll have to fear infested for a while. It seems like Valkyr… is, well - she can fight them now. That’s what matters.” _ No, I don’t quite know how to put it. She hungers for their blood, almost. _

“We’re getting stronger though, yeah? How’s our synergy rate now?” The Tenno tried to force their voice higher, to sound chipper.

“Well well well, I suppose you have.” Grypes said. “Let’s look… Hm… Your synergy rate is 98.9%. There is still room for improvement.”

“GRYPES!” The Operator smacked the walls of the Orbiter. “Ugh, I hate you. That’s really good. 100% is the maximum, right? ‘There’s still room for improvement’ my ASS! Hmph. I’ll show you. We’ll be the best team there is, just you watch!” With a bang, they left behind Grypes and into the sleeping pod. Grypes could not help but chuckle.

“Grypes understands how reverse psychology works… I shall continue to use such practices in the future.” The lights dimmed, and flickered. “I have to keep a close eye on the Operator, however. Their battle results were alarming. I do not know if I should breach the topic with Lotus or not… Hmm… Helminth, may I talk to you? Helminth? I know you are present within. Helminth?” The Cephalon’s voice rang throughout, the poor creature hidden in the medical bay trying to get some silence for once. The door remained unopened, and locked. Thrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy it getting dark in here. Sorry that it's such a long chapter too. I hope you all have been enjoying this. I have quite a few... interesting... things planned, so I hope you all will enjoy. Plenty of death and destruction! Not without the happy too, ya know? How can you appreciate the good and the bad without the other there for comparison? Hehehe~ And sorry to my friend for the rough treatment of the Infested. It had to be.


	9. Cetus

“So, where are you taking us, Grypes?”

“Our destination is better kept a secret until we arrive, Operator. Grypes researched the area. You shall enjoy it, I’m quite sure.”

“Your ideas are always hit or miss, Grypes. Or should I say… Cephy-G?”

“Agh!” The Cephalon let loose a disgusted retort. “I do hope such a nickname does not catch on. Maroo, should she ever visit our Orbiter again, will face the wrath of a Cephalon. It will not be pretty.” The Tenno giggled. “However, Operator,” this caused them to slam their mouth shut, “should you wish to follow suit, the results will be the same. Perhaps I can test my revenge tactics first, hmm?”

“Ehhehheh… Well, Grypes, you wonderful Cephalon, I would prefer not… you know? Besides, I’m not fond of the name, either.”  _ Or Maroo, for that matter… she’s something, that’s for certain. _

“I shall let you go this time, though Grypes doubts if your words are heartfelt or not. Ah, we’re entering the stratosphere. We will arrive shortly. Rather, you will, Operator.” The Liset’s clamoring grew.

“These coordinates… Earth? Where on Earth?”

“You will see, Operator. Patience is key. Something I’ve noted you’re “hit or miss” with.” A triumphant whirr crackled across the communication waves, the Tenno facepalming.  _ I’m stuck with  _ this  _ Cephalon? Maybe I can switch him out… I heard Ordis is a good one _ .

Engines heating up, the Liset prepared to land. The Warframe stuck themselves into the revolving deployer. It swung around, and they landed on smooth rock. People swarmed about, and to their left was a massive wood and metal structure. Strung up was a mass of writhing flesh, a few people milling about around it. Valkyr, frozen to the spot, just stared. The Liset had long since departed, leaving the duo alone in uncharted territory. For them, at least. A small, but heavy set person approached the Warframe.

“Swazdo-lah, Tenno! Welcome to Cetus, unique among the stars! First time, here, eh?” They nodded, still starstruck. “You’ll get used to it soon enough, Tenno! Why don’t you explore the bustling market? Its got all your practical needs, and then some. If you’re looking for adventure on the Plains of Eidolon speak to Konzu. If he’s too much for you, and I understand, heh, then you can ask around. There’s always someone looking for something on the Plains that they don’t wanna do themselves.” Another person called over to the duo. “Ah, well, I gotta go, eh? Enjoy your stay. We’re pretty easy folks. Ahahahaha!” The person, decidedly male, slapped the Warframe on its back and headed off to join the other. He turned around once more. “Ah, we’re Ostrons. Now, don’t go looking for trouble, eh?” He ran off, disappearing among the swarms of people and tents.

“...”

_ Wait… they’re made of… flesh!? Ugh, that’s… gross. _

Valkyr stared. The both of them could not rip their gaze away; the swirling lines of shops sheltered by the skin and meat dizzied their minds, their eyes tracing up and down and up and down - they staggered.

A hand steadied their stumble. The Warframe’s head jerked to the side. Another Warframe. What kind, though? Her body, thin, had large pauldrons upon her shoulders. On her head rested what looked like three semi-translucent horns. The same material decorated other parts of her body. A delicate air surrounded the Warframe, tinged with lethality. She patted Valkyr’s arm, before retreating to get a good look at her.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” A female voice. “Well, I suppose there are still some Tenno that haven’t made it here yet. They’re in the minority, though. Almost anyone who’s worth their weight knows about Cetus. You live in the boonies, or something?” Her words, biting but not venomous, wounded the Operator.

“I - well, yes, this is my first time. No, I haven’t heard of this place before. My Cephalon brought me here, thinking I might enjoy… well, visiting? I believe my Orbiter is stationed closest to Earth, but still far enough away we can’t see it… Well, any planet, for that matter.”

“Ehhh, you really do live out in the boonies. Sheesh.”  _ Urgh, that hurt… Why? _ “Well, you’re here now, and that’s what matters. These Ostrons are peaceful people, generally. There’s a truce here, you know. Not too many Grineer and Corpus come here, but they usually mean no harm. It’s the ones on the Plains that’ll do you in, capish?” The Warframe smacked her fist into her other hand, before dragging a finger across her throat. “If you want to venture out of Cetus, you’ll do well to keep your eyes and ears open. And boy, is night a whole other matter… just don’t go out there when it’s dark. If there’s someone with you, that might be okay, but you don’t want to risk it. Questions?” They paused for a brief second before continuing on.

“Course, if you’re looking to make bank and have the Ostrons owe you favors, you gotta get to Konzu. He’ll give you quests, bounties, the whole shabang. Lots of killing those dastard Grineer. ‘Course, other folks around here will give you rewards for other stuff, but hardly anyone talks to ‘em. Konzu’s got the fun stuff.” She gave a thumbs up and turned to leave. “Got it? Why don’t you explore a bit, newbie. Better than having someone drag you around, yeah? Toodles, country Tenno.”

The Warframe disappeared before the Operator could retort. A country Tenno? Really? The term was downright disrespectful, even if it had a hint of truth. Well, to them, at least… others may look fondly upon the term, but the Operator did not.

“Ahahahaha! A ‘country Tenno’. Hmm… Grypes shall have fun using that one, Operator.” Their hand curled into a fist, shaking.

“You use those words, Grypes, and I will delete you and smash your storage drive into a million, tiny,  _ pieces _ . And then I will feed them to the Grineer. You got that?”

“You’ve gotten better at your insults, Operator.” The communication ceased soon after. Whether the Cephalon was truly afraid or not, the verdict remained open. The Operator answered the silence with a heavy sigh. They ambled their way up the steep slope, and into the dense cluster of Ostron stalls offering all the necessary goods and more, according to the first Ostron they met. Perhaps… well, they had plenty of credits. It wouldn’t hurt to buy something to spruce up the Orbiter, right?

The sun began to set before the Operator made it through all the stalls. It was exhausting, but in the end, fulfilling. Valkyr sat down on a small formation of stones off to the side, away from the hustle and bustle. The city, if it could be called that, never ceased its workings. Most would consider heading home with the dipping of the sun - instead, their clamor reached a peak, as more people than ever milled about. Smaller Ostrons, their children no doubt, darted between their elders. Their laughs rang higher than the bartering, stringing together an interesting soundscape. The sounds were new to the Operator. Lost in awe, and perhaps sensory overstimulation, they watched the proceedings.

“Hey, Grypes… if you’re listening… um, well, thank you….” Their voice, soft, barely carried over the transmission. Grypes chose not to respond, letting his charge take in all that there was. He decided not to ruin the moment after all. In the Orbiter, far, far away, he buzzed happily to himself. Helminth patted the wall, before retreating into the medical bay, leaving Grypes to think it was but wishful thinking.

Dark grew, cloaking the city in its embrace. Lanterns were lit, and still, a few of the stalls remained open. Thankfully, the noise had reached a gentle hum.  _ Just like the Orbiter, huh? _ Valkyr walked through the narrow pathways, stopping here and there to admire their wares without being dragged around by the crowd. Some pots caught their eye, created in uniform symmetry each one - a few decorated with a smattering of basic colors. The Warframe reached out, and lifted one up. Light. Firm. Thin, as well - beautifully crafted, even though the Operator did not know what their standard or comparison was.

The lady behind the counter smiled at them. “Ah, you’ve taken a liking to it, eh?” She reached for another pot, lifting it so the two could get a better look. "This one is larger, yes? But also thicker. A lot sturdier. Sure to withstand the strength of a Tenno, yes?” She chuckled, placing the pot down. Valkyr, carefully, switched the two, and admired the craftsmanship of the bigger one. Truly, it was exquisite - the beige color, combined with a flowing, slightly geometric shape in a gold color drew many eyes. It wasn’t just the Operator ogling the item. A few, after the seller had lifted the pot on high, had wandered over, drawn by its beauty. The lady tapped the side, a dull sound resonating within.

“What do you say, eh, Tenno? I’ll give it to you for a steal. I can tell. It’s the first time you’ve laid eyes upon our city, no?” She gave a deep, resonating laugh. The Tenno blushed, though it couldn’t be seen. “Hm… let’s see…. Ah, how about 10,000 credits, yes?”

_That cheap!?_ _I can earn easily triple that in one mission..._

“I, I can’t - that’s simply too small a price for such a thing, I -” The lady’s hand stretched out, shushing the Warframe. At least, attempting to.

“No no no, it’s a good price. In exchange, visit us again, yes?” She winked. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to spread the word about my pots, yes? They’re quite versatile.” The lady flashed another wide smile at the Tenno. “Ahahahaha! Well, it would certainly be nice. But, Tenno, if you enjoy my creations, that is my greatest joy. That is my payment.”

“I… I’ll get it.” After sorting out the credits, she waved at the Warframe.

“Take care, Tenno, eh? Come visit. I’ll make sure to save something special for you. You have a mighty fine eye!” The Operator could not help but nod. They ran off, embarrassed. Was every Ostron like this? They smiled. Running towards the pick-up location Grypes had sent them, their mind ran wild with possibilities for the pot. Water? But that would spill, should the Orbiter ever be attacked.

_Ah! I have it! How about a little bit of… Earth?_ _I’ll need water, too, to keep it healthy, but… a plant, or something. The trees are too big. Are there smaller versions? Just grass isn’t exciting enough… Ah, maybe I’ll ask Grypes. He’ll have an idea, I hope. Well, I’ll still have the last say. You never know what that Cephalon will do… Eh, he’s still okay, I guess. _Humming happily to themself, they boarded the Liset and headed on home.

~~~

“Ah, you’re here again. Gotten used to Cetus have yah, newbie?” It was the same Warframe the duo had met yesterday, with the delicate but dangerous aura about them.

_ Agh, I forgot to ask Grypes about what kind of Warframe she is… Maybe she’ll tell me? _ Tapping her fingers, the opposing Warframe brought the Operator out of their thoughts. Valkyr shuffled, scratching her head.

“Ah, yes. I took your advice and explored the area. At least, within the city. I would like to see the outside too, but… well, with what you mentioned, I’m a little nervous. Er, well, cautious, I suppose.”

“Understandable,” they said, relaxing their stance, “and good of you to recognize when to take caution. Not too many of us know that, ya know? They rush in there, and end up hurt. Luckily, not too many deaths so far, but… well, it never gets any easier.” She leaned to one side, a thin hand coming up to cup her chin. “Well, how about this, yeah? You, me, we go out on the Plains. I won’t show you around - that’ll be up to you - but I’ll be there to give yah backup, hm? Ah, maybe, we’ll go greet Master Teasonai, and get yah set up for some ole’ fashioned conservation. It’s easier than beating up the Grineer, for sure, but it’ll teach you the lay of the land and how to keep your wits about yah. Perfect for you, newbie. You in?” The Operator nodded.

“So… what’s conservation?” The Warframe hung her head, exasperated.

“I’ll have to start back there? Sheesh. You’ve been to Earth before, yah said, yeah? Well, those critters you see runnin’ around - they’re what we’re ‘conserving’. Making sure they don’t all die, and go extinct. We take this thing,” from her back, she pulled out a rifle, “and we shoot ‘em, then go and pick ‘em up for Teasonai’s drones to take ‘em away.”

“Ah, but, we’re -”

“No no no, that’s not it. We’re not killing them. It’s a tranquilizer rifle, yeah? The shots knock ‘em out, then we go and rescue ‘em. Some breeds are rarer than others, so of course you’ll get more merit for those. I’ve heard Teasonai even sells something he makes in the likeness of the critters, if you like that kind of stuff. Some people are wild about ‘em, but me, naw. There’s more interesting things than those critters. Heh, like those kavats. They’re downright vicious, some of ‘em, but interesting enough. Especially the breed that roams around the night on the Plains. Ehehehehe! Looking forward to another showdown one of these days.” The Warframe let out a rumbling laugh before placing her hands on her hips.

“Ah, but that’s not what we’re about. Lets get going, yeah?” She turned to leave, the Operator following closely behind, eager for new experiences. The chance to learn something new, too, about this planet they took pleasure in. “Well, I forgot to mention, newbie. My name’s Isala. It’s pretty hard to say, though, yeah? Don’t like it too much myself. Call me Issa. Much better, eh?” She laughed again. “My Warframe doesn’t suit me much either, but hey, she’s strong enough for me. Glass can be as delicate or dangerous as you want it to be, yeah? Gara’s her name. Don’t get taken in by her beauty, less you get punctured, ehehehe!”

That wasn’t how the saying went, but the Operator thought better than to mention it. They were better off staying on the good side of Isala, or Issa, as she preferred.

The two Warframes dashed off towards the Tower, weaving in and out of the crowd. High up on the draped cloth covering the houses and shops, a lone figure watched them. In their hand, a long slim blade glinted in the sun as it spun. Every time it was caught on the handle before soaring again into the sky.

“Well, that’s unusual. You’re just like me, aren’t you?”


	10. Meetings

A massive gate, white and gold, parted as the two Warframes headed out onto the Plains of Eidolon. Light poured in, briefly blinding Valkyr. She staggered backwards.

“Ah? I suppose you aren’t used to this, yeah? Except at night, and well, even then you might… those lantern-thingies are pretty bright, yup. Ah, but you need to shield your eyes, eh? Now, why don’t yah take a look!”

Removing her arm blocking the light, Valkyr looked, and so too did the Operator, out into unknown territory. The blinding white gave way to a massive expanse of yellow and brown. A steep cliff, though short, rose up on the left of them. The right followed suit, cut out a little more than its twin. A makeshift road led from the gate towards a few directions, no doubt further inland to the mountains and to each coast. Several meters in front of the two Warframes lay a pond shimmering in the sunlight. Grass, abundant, swayed in the breeze, beckoning the Operator away and out into the Plains. Trees like spires cut into the skyline. The scenery was quite different compared to the Earth the Operator was used to, but they quite liked it.

“Enough gawking! Come on, let’s go bag us some critters for Teasonai, yeah?” Issa patted Valkyr on her back, and headed off towards a different pond on the left. Valkyr leaped to follow her. “No no no! You gotta sneak, yah know? Slow, and quiet. You’re too loud! Tch, have you ever done any spy missions? Sheesh!” The Operator wilted at Issa’s harsh criticism. “Here, look, watch me closely, yah hear? Just stay there, and watch first. Watch and learn!” Gara, the Warframe, threw a thumbs-up gesture back and snuck off, slowly working her way up and around a log. On the other side a kuaka - no, three - foraged for food. Occasionally they froze, sniffing the air, before returning to their non-carnivorous hunt.

Gara pointed towards it, giving another thumbs-up before readying her rifle. The process took a minute, but to the Operator, it seemed like five. Gara lifted it to her shoulder, the muzzle hovering over their targets. In quick succession, she shot one, two, three - before even one had the chance to flee. Gara pumped her fist in the air, leaning the tranquilizer rifle against her body.

“Heheheh! How was that, eh? Hella good! Now, see, you only have a short while before they awaken and run off, ya hear? So, you walk on over to them,” Gara leapt over the bushes and log to where the three kuakas lay sleeping, none the wiser, “and you send a signal - which, of course, Teasonai gets, and we get this drone - ah, see, it’s a comin’!”

A small speck of black moved through the azure sky. Descending, it grew bigger. The contraption’s final size was akin to a Warframe’s head - more specifically, Rhino’s, as the Operator remembered. The drone whizzed past the two Warframes, heading towards the kuakas. It gathered them up, containing each one in a cage of light - waking them up in the process. Each one squealed and thrashed about, protesting. The comms crackled.

“Ah, the Plains Kuaka! They’re quite common, and coincidentally, they make for good eating. They are not needed in this area, but they will be airlifted to another location. I appreciate your efforts, Tenno. I look forward to the other fair creatures you will rescue.” Master Teasonai said.

“Yeah yeah, if we find some others.” The transmission ceased. Gara turned towards Valkyr. “So! How was it, eh? Not too bad, am I right? Well, why don’t you try it for yourself, yah know, like, over there or something? Use the tranquilizer sights to find those buggers, and stalk ‘em. Then, when you’re close - but not TOO close, yeah? - you pull the trigger! Heh! Easy-peasy.” She clapped her hands.

“You do make it look and, well, sound simple… but I know that it can’t be that easy, right?”

“Heh! It sure is, newbie. You’ll become less-newbie with time. Never a pro, though, got it? No one wants to hunt kuakas as a pro. Naw, like - you wanna be a pro Corpus or Grineer exterminator. That’s where the glory lies!” The Operator’s mood soured, but they steeled themself. Issa’s rampant laughter only made the Tenno want to leave, and find the animals in peace.

_ I don’t hate her, per say, but… something about her just annoys me. Well, maybe it’s because she doesn’t find this work to be that rewarding. It’s important to everyone’s survival, though, isn’t it? Killing… even if they’re threatening the solar system is still not right. ...Right? _ They clutched their head.

“Oi oi oi, you okay, newbie? This too much for yah?” Issa’s voice beheld tints of genuine worry. Of course, her jokester nature overpowered whatever sentimentality she had. “Hey, listen, you don’t need to do this if you aren’t up to it, yeah? It’s okay, ya hear?”

“Ah, no, I’m fine. Just a little headache.”

“Yah sure?” Gara crossed her arms. “‘Cause I have a feeling you’re lying to me. I’m pretty good at telling that kind of stuff, ya know. Now, tell it to me straight.” Valkyr assumed a relaxed stance.

“Honest, I’m fine. Let’s go looking for more kuakas, alright?” They flashed her a thumbs up. After staring at the Warframe for a bit, Issa finally conceded.

“Tch, fine, be that way. And no, you don’t just go for kuakas, yeah? There’re these… ah, well, condracs. They’re good too. But also mergoos. They’re the tricky ones - and of course, at night, those nasty Vasca kavats are out and about too. Heh, I’ve had many a showdowns with ‘em, and boy, are they worth the tussle. Gorgeous, bloodthirsty creatures, yeah? Worthy of being mine and Gara’s companion! Heheheh!”

“Ah, well, I suppose it fits your character… heheh.”

“Oooh! You get it!” Gara flashed Valkyr two thumbs-up. “Heheheheh, my prodigy, my squire, my apprentice! Yes! That’s who you are - my disciple! I shall show you the ways of Issa and Gara, sweeping across the Origin System with grace and POWER!” Laughing, her fists pumped the air, and she struck a pose. “My sidekick, we will bring retribution to all that harm it! Heheheheheh!” Gara flashed another pose, unleashing a swirl of crimson glass around her. It refracted in the sunlight, mesmerizing the Operator.

“Oh, what’s this? Oi, Issa! Fancy meeting ya here, yeah? Wahahahaha!”

_ I… recognize that voice. Urgh… it can’t be!? _

“Hey, you got them with ya too! I see, I see. You too meetin’ and having a grand old time with me, that’s it, right? Well, no more! I’ve come to crash your party, you ungrateful bastards!” A massive figure charged towards them. Issa cackled, leaping out of the way. The Operator, unsure of what to do, twisted away at the last moment - hardened skin brushing against their own. “Oh, you both passed! Congratz! Now, how about ya let good ol’ Milo in on the fun, eh?”

“Milooo! It’s been a while, friend. Yah see, I found this newbie starstruck on the landing platform in Cetus, yeah? Well, see, I’ve been helping ‘em, and well, it’s quite a surprise to know they know you, friend!” The two fist bumped, clapping hands together, and waving in an elaborate form of greeting. Roaring laughter cloaked the two.

_ Those two must be related. Now way that they  _ can’t  _ be. That same, jarring laugh, the way they speak, urgh…. I don’t want to revisit the Fomorian ever again. Not with these two, at least. _

Rhino walked over, sizing up Valkyr. Occasionally, her aura flared out, soon dissipating into mist. Their gazes locked. Tension rose, thick enough to mold into floofs, if one wished.

“Heh! You’re almost too different, compared to when I first met ya, eh?” He slapped Valkyr on the back. A soft breeze filtered in between the trio of Warframes, the grass waving. “It’s good to see ya again. I was worried, wondering if ya had kicked the bucket or not to those damn Corpus or Grineer. Well, you’re more likely to kick it to the Corpus’ prices than anything else! Wahahahahaha!”

“Ain’t that right, I tell yah! Hey hey hey, why don’t we band together and teach ‘em a lesson, like good ole times, yeah? ‘Course, you’re invited, too!” Yet another thumbs-up in Valkyr’s direction. At this point it annoyed them.

“I’m good, thanks. I want to relax for a little bit, maybe find some critters to rescue for Master Teasonai, if you don’t mind. I appreciate your help, though. I never would have found this out on my own.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be that way! We wouldn’t ask if we didn’t want you on our squad. Besides,” Gara waltzed on over next to the Operator, grabbing their shoulder and yanking them close, “you’re my apprentice now, yeah? You hear that, Milo? Heh! I got myself a disciple! And nothing your big ass can do about that!” Valkyr squirmed, pushing against Gara’s body.

“Ah, um, I never agreed to it….”

“Ohoho! Well, isn’t this the revelation? You can’t force someone to be your disciple, Issa. That’s against the rules.” Rhino wagged a disappointed finger. He crossed his arms, and stomped. “Looks like you need someone to teach ya a lesson, eh?”

“Yah wish!” Gara leaped away, Issa snorting in playful whimsy. “Come get me, yah hunk of junk!”

“You’re on, ya dirty excuse for glass!”

_Real great delivery on that insult, Milo… heh._ _Grypes is _much_ better._

Yelling and cackling echoed throughout the small natural area, scaring away any critter that happened to be enjoying it. Twigs and grass and dirt caught air, swirling into small, non-harmful tornado of grit.

“Take this, Milo!” Issa’s use of Gara’s Shattered Lash struck Milo and Rhino head on. It did, in all due respect, nothing. He had activated Iron Skin without her noticing, reveling in her lapse of notice.

“Oh? Ya dirty rat thought you’d had me, eh? Not so bright up top! Your glass may be pretty, lass, but if it doesn’t have substance it’s not worth anything.”

_ Ooh, now that one was good. Grypes would be proud.  _ The Operator smiled on the inside.

“You’re rarin’ to go, aren’t yah,  _ Rhino!? _ ” Issa bellowed. “Well, you’re gonna get it!” Gara dug in her heels and shot forward, glass encasing her fist as it connected with Rhino’s face. He grunted, trying to redirect the force of the blow using its momentum. Shaken, but acting on pure instinct, he spun around and slammed his fists into Gara’s glass shield, breaking it. “Ah man! That took me  _ ages _ to perfect, and look, yah broke it! I hope you die alone, you ass!”

“Not without you, ya rat!” The two traded blows, slivers of glass raining down like rainbow snow. The sight excited the Operator.

_ Is this… what friends are like? Rather violent, but… not bad. _ Valkyr let loose her ripline, yanking Gara back towards her. Frozen in shock, the Warframe stood in awe. Rhino, too, hesitated mid-punch, fist suspended in the air. Valkyr leaped into the sky, landing where Gara had been, fists ready. Her aura flared.

“You wouldn’t turn down a chance to spar with me, now would you?” The Operator said. Milo gave them an approving grunt before charging shoulder-first. Valkyr slid out of the way, using her ripline again to get behind Rhino. Valkyr let loose a playful yell, cloaking herself in her shimmering white aura. Rhino whipped around preparing for a back attack, but finding Valkyr some distance away, relaxed. An honest mistake. Digging her claws into the ground, finding purchase on the thick, tangled grass, Valkyr shot forward, claws outstretched and ready. Rhino didn’t have time to brace for impact; his torso lay open, undefended. Curling her claws just in time, Valkyr delivered a devastating blow, bringing the Warframe to his knees.

“Oof… ya got me good. Your win.” Shaking off the pain, he stood, stretching out a hand. Hesitant, Valkyr reached forward. Rhino grasped it, firm, and shook.    
Nice job, though! Didn’t think ya were gonna take the challenge to heart, ya know. That’s what I get for ever underestimating ya, eh? Wahahaha!” He gave a few pats on Valkyr’s shoulder.

“That’s my disciple! Look, Milo, see how they brought yah to your knees! Heh! Serves yah right, calling me a dirty rat! Not to mention your rude words against my  _ very beautiful, gorgeous  _ GLASS, yah ass!” She had a wide stance, arms crossed, in mock pride.

“Ya only wish it were your own, Issa. Heh! You’re glass is all ruffled just because they achieved what you only wish you could do!”

“Oi! You say that again, yah… yah heap of… Grineer trash!”

_ Oof. You could do better, Issa. Even Milo can do better. _

“Oh? So, ya rat, why don’t we settle this? I’ll have you stay out of it this time, though, if ya don’t mind.” He nodded at Valkyr, who returned the gesture. “If you would.” The two opposing Warframes paced away from each other, with a few meters in between. Valkyr stood in the middle. Both Gara and Rhino stretched, then poised for battle. Valkyr’s arm rose, then fell.

“Ready, fight!” The Operator shouted.

“Still playing your little games, are you?” The two opponents skidded to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dirt and grass. A small chuckle accompanied the trio’s bewildered faces. “Oh? Stopping so soon? I do enjoy seeing others fight, you know. There’s nothing quite like the rush of battle.” The voice was male, with an air of… the Operator didn’t know quite how to put it. Nobility? No. Pompousness? Not that either. It seemed more like a mix, if anything. Both Gara and Rhino turned to stare down the intruder in their duel, their animosity rippling through the air. A fanged silence settled in the area.

“You… why are yah here?” Issa’s voice sounded chilled.

“Ya better leave, now, if ya know what’s good for you.” Milo had an edge to his voice, bordering on a growl. The Operator looked between the two, then towards where the voice had come from. Leaves and branches clashed before revealing the owner of the voice.

“Such a shame. I come on business, you know. With the Valkyr, and their Tenno.” Gara and Rhino’s head jerked towards Valkyr.

“Yah… yah haven’t met ‘em before, have yah?” Needles. They pricked Valkyr’s body.

“No, I haven’t. This is the first time, I think?” Their stares unsettled the Operator.

“It’s true. This is the first time we’ve met, unfortunately. Today was the first time I’ve laid eyes on them - and their Warframe. They’re not lying.” The figure walked forward. The Warframe, large and built with what looked like armor all over them, walked with purpose. They halted a good distance away, knowing their presence an unwelcome one. The head had onyx horns twisting out of it, glinting crimson in the sunlight. Their body was much the same, mostly a glinting black with those crimson accents around the armor. Gold, too, accompanied the two other colors, meshing into a striking, fierce appearance. Silent but deafening. “You know, it would do you two well to trust your new friend. Unless,” he sneered, “they’re not one? How cruel.”

Both Issa and Milo started, but hesitated when Valkyr walked in front of them. She stared down the other Warframe, neither one giving way. The hearts of Gara and Rhino beat faster and faster, their nonrhythmic sounds background noise to the vivid mental battle between the intruder and the Operator.

“You’ve come with business, you said. With me. I ask that you don’t slander my friends. What is it that you want?” The Operator said, level and sharp.

“Ah, finally - one with a brain. If only all the Tenno were like you. How many have we lost to errant decisions? Hm - at least three, probably more. Doesn’t sound like much, does it?” They paused. Their Warframe shifted its weight to the side. “But we’re  _ Tenno _ . One of us is worth at least a thousand - no, a hundred-thousand of those Corpus or Grineer soldiers. More, if you’re one of the gifted. Easily over a million.” He strolled around the clearing, the trio following his every move. He stopped at the edge of the pond, turning back to them. “My point is, we can’t afford to lose anyone. And yet, some Tenno think it’s fine to throw their lives away, chasing blindly after victory. They have no strength, and certainly no strategy. Natural selection, of course, but we need every Tenno if we are going to win.”

“Of course that’s true, ya know, but the way you put it makes it sound like they weren’t an accident, yeah?” Milo found the courage to speak.

“No. They weren’t. Had they been prepared, it could have easily been avoided. And now what? We’re left with less than we had to start with. It’s up to the rest of us to take up the slack, what those idiot Tenno left behind.”

“You take that back, yah edgy bastard!” Issa said. “I would fight yah, here and now, but I have another duel I have ta deal with first! Now, go on! Git!” She made a shooing motion with her hand. Milo giggled, following suit. Valkyr alone faced the foreboding Warframe, still and silent.

“You’re both quite rude. You’ve got talent, I admit, but that’s the sole reason you’re still alive today. Otherwise, your fate would be the same.” His Warframe crossed its arms, malice rolling off its form. “You’d do well to remember that.” That shut the duo up, but they didn’t cower. Instead, they positioned themselves on either side of Valkyr.

“Just go and try us, ya hear? Me an’ Rhino are willing to take you on any time.”

“Yeah, yah punk! Git going, why don’t yah? Gara’ll send yah packing if yah ever harass us again! Heh!” They glared back.

“Point proven, you two. Well, I didn’t come here to fight anyway. I just wanted to talk. To you, specifically.” He turned towards Valkyr, his piercing gaze staring straight into the Operator. “If your true nature ever gets out of control, you will be able to find me. We’re similar, you and I. For better or for worse.” The Warframe left, leaping up into the sky and taking off with its Archwing. The trio looked after him until he vanished. Gara and Rhino turned towards Valkyr.

“Never meet that man again, ya hear? He’s bad news, my friend, and everyone knows it. He’s good, we’ll give ‘im that, but that’s it. He’s dangerous, yeah? Run when ya see ‘im.”

“Yeah, I’m with Milo on this one, newbie.” Gara stepped forward, placing a warm hand on Valkyr’s shoulder. “Most Tenno know ta steer clear of that nutcase. He, uh, hasn’t done anything questionable  _ yet _ , but it’s only a matter of time, yah hear? His views are rather extreme. Never go near ‘im an’ his Chroma Prime, yeah.” Valkyr nodded.

“May I ask why?”

They both gave each other a look, before turning back to the Operator, auras grim.

“He massacres. That’s all you need to know.” Rhino said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Things are getting interesting again, yeah? It's a long chapter, sorry! I hope you all have been enjoying this. I don't know if you are or not, but... I hope so! What do you guys think of the dynamic duo? Heh! Also, as a PSA, there will not be a new chapter next week. I'm sorry about that! I hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter the week after next~


	11. The Onset of the Hunt

“Have you found anything yet, Grypes?”

“Negative. Amended. Affirmative. However, the results are minute.”

“Doesn’t matter. Tell me everything. Did you ask Lotus, too?”

“Affirmative. The Lotus’ response was the same as when you inquired about her knowledge of you, Operator. Not much.”

“Rrrrr…”  _ Click-click _ - _ click-click _ \- Valkyr paced around the Obiter. Clawed fingers tapped along with their pace, and if the Warframes weren’t as strong as steel, marks would have been drawn across the upper arms. Every now and then a deep growl reverberated through the hold. “Well, what’s there, Grypes? Anything useful?” Finally, the clicking stopped. Grypes could  _ think _ again! Oh, wonderful day!

“Understood. Well, there are a few different sources. The trustworthiness of each one has been rated, and while fairly reliable, are not considered 100% truth motivated. Granted, no one ever is. Therefore, they have been labeled as “acceptable”. From them -”

“Grypes, just get to the important stuff. You don’t need to go in depth into these types of things! I trust you and your information,” the Operator growled, huffing. The static soundscape of the Orbiter rose in intensity.

“Understood, Operator.” He was peeved. Well, only partly - after all, Grypes enjoyed the trust others placed in him. Yet, he, most of all, knows that no one should be quick to trust another. “According to messages between Tenno, this outlier you met and his Chroma Prime are often avoided. While many Tenno follow a kill-first objective-later protocol, he takes it many steps further. Complete annihilation.” The air hung still, the circulation vents halting. Perfect timing. “In simplified terms, Operator, they hunt down every enemy within their mission’s parameters - even slightly without - and kills them. They leave a trail of blood in their wake, and perhaps this is why the Chroma Prime’s colors are dark. If such a quantity of death was easily visible on the Warframe, it would harm his outward appearance. However, “the cat is out of the bag”, as you would put it. He could only keep his personal motivations hidden for so long. It seems… two months prior was when the rumors began to spread. He did well for so long. Perhaps he revealed it intentionally.”

“Hmmm… does he have a name?” No one had mentioned it. Surely he did, did he not? Had to be as vile a name as he was.

“Negative. No formal name has been found. The Tenno collectively refer to him as “that one” or “that guy”. Almost all Tenno seem to extrapolate that he is who they are talking about.”

“Well, shit. That’s annoying. It’s gonna make him hard to track. Well, even if everyone simply knows who they’re referring to, it still makes it difficult to -”

“Operator, cease your thinking process. Do you have a specific reason in mind to follow this person? Did Milo and Issa not implore you to never seek his company again?”

“What’s up with you, Grypes? I just want to -”

“No.” Grypes’ sharp voice held no malice. “There are more important missions, Operator. Don’t meet with that Tenno. No good will come of it.” His voice softened, though there was no shape to accompany it. The Operator felt they had a good idea of who Grypes was - but not having something more, well,  _ physical  _ \- that made it hard. He wasn’t much like the other Cephalons, for certain. They were just programs created to assist the living, weren’t they?

“I… I want to know what he meant. Why he kills everything.” The Warframe spasmed. A shiver? “He said I was like him.” Static screeched. The Operator winced, Valkyr staggering.

“Operator, you are not him. Every Tenno is different. Perhaps the Tenno meant that there are similarities - which many share - but, know this: you can choose to defy his prognosis. Our choices create us, Operator. You, and I, don’t know who you were before your awakening. The Lotus does not know much either. That, or she keeps her secrets locked away. You have a chance to create yourself anew.” Grypes’ voice grew quiet, the static falling to a dull murmur. “A second chance.”

The two ceased talking for some time. Occasionally Nora’s inspiring voice broke the silence; but failed to melt the tension between Operator and Cephalon. Valkyr shifted her weight to the side, the Operator trying to find in vain something to say - to ease the Cephalon’s worry.  _ There’s only one way… _

“I… I promise to stop going after him. Okay, Grypes?” A light blinked, slow, in their peripherals.

“Understood.” A hand rose, then fell, limp at Valkyr’s side. The Operator said no more. They turned, heading back towards the sleeping pod. Cephalon Grypes waited until the pod had closed, firmly, before calling upon Helminth.

“Subset of Helminth. Along with your standard physicals you give the Operator, check their mental health as well. Grypes believes he has mentioned this before, but… I want to make sure.” Tentacles, black, signed back a response. The warm golden lights dimmed. “I have a cause for worry, Subset of Helminth. I… Grypes only hopes he is doing the right thing.”

The Orbiter’s humming grew to a steady murmur, preparing for a new day in space. Grypes amused himself listening to various broadcasts across the Origin System, his version of a “breakfast”. Occasionally the Cephalon trawled the Weave looking for interesting reports and articles. Things had changed so much - just how many years had he, too, slept? Had to have been as long as the Tenno, if not longer. A clicking noise accompanied his frustrations. And the Weave! Such information it had! Giddy at the prospect of accessing all the information it had, he hummed.

“I’m not like the other Cephalon, however… I’m quite surprised they accepted me into their Weave. Rather interesting, I think.” His humming stopped. “I… This is my chance to make it up, to make things… right. To you, Operator, and to the System.”

“Ahaah… Make what right, Grypes?” The Operator yawned. Valkyr rubbed her face, then scratched her head. Golden lights glowed bright, washing the hold in its color.

“Ah!? Operator! You’ve awoken, I see. I - Grypes found some inconsistencies within the Origin System’s - that is, some distressing broadcasts - that perhaps needs to be addressed. They require your attention, Operator.” Lithe body stretching, it seemed like Valkyr’s limbs went on forever. A cute but dangerous predator Grypes could not help but think. Valkyr let out a long, drowsy sigh, curling her back and stretching her arms down towards the floor.

“Well, what are the details?” The lights blinked, slow. “Don’t worry, Grypes. I, promised, okay?”

“Yes, Operator.” Warm. Caring.  _ Almost like the Lotus, _ the Operator thought.  _ Though, we haven’t talked in a while…. _ “The mission is as follows: a Corpus ship has been Infested. A distress call was sent out.” The Cephalon sighed. “The reason why I wish for you to take this mission, Operator, is because…” He gathered his thoughts. Such a topic should not be brought about carelessly. “The owner of the ship is none other that Frohd Bek, a member of the Board. He is offering coordinates in return for clearing his ship, Operator. Coordinates for where Alad V is hiding.”

_ Ah. _

A sudden chill seeped into the blood of Valkyr, roiling with the burning hatred and anger. Two predators feuding, their clashes sending sparks of hitched breaths through Valkyr charging her voice to rip through the space and herald the apex predator’s coming - and subsequent victory. At least, one could hope. This was Alad V, after all. Hissing, Valkyr’s claws scissored, striking sparks into the hold. Even the Cephalon shivered.

“Valkyr… Please…!” The Operator coughed in pain. A tsunami of pure anguish, her torment given form, threatened to succumb the Tenno. Swimming in its waters, her rage gave form to a terrible beast - an animal, thriving off of, gorging itself off of the misguided and weary, the opulent and ignorant. She staggered.

_ The hunt… is nearing its end. Torturer, you will meet your end. Your voice ripped from your throat as you have me mine. Your blood a fine drink, devoured and made into my own - for my brethren. _ For it was not this Valkyr that suffered, though it be carved into her body much the same.

“Stop -!” The internal struggle ceased, Valkyr’s sides heaving with the Operator’s. Almost a whisper, the voice soon faded into silence yet again.  _ Only I can hunt that torturer, only I can put our rage to rest… For I am…. _ They sagged against the wall of the Orbiter, claws sinking into the steel to balance.

“Operator, are you alright? Subset of Helminth, please -”

“I’m okay, Grypes.” Their head rose, staring through the glass and into the starry expanse of space. “We leave immediately. Alad V needs to go down.”

The comms crackled, and a woman’s voice addressed the two.

“Tenno, Cephalon. I see you are already on the case. Should the Infestation not be purged, it could spread throughout the Origin System. Concerning Alad V…” The Lotus paused for a second. The Operator, rapt with her voice, said nothing. “The Zanuka Project must be stopped. There is no telling what the effects would be across the Origin System if it should come to fruition. It pains me that we would have to work alongside the Corpus, but we are left with no other choice.”

“Understood. Grypes will now ready the Liset for departure towards the Infested ship. Operator, are you ready?”

“Ah, Lotus! It’s been a while! Are you doing alright?” Alright, ignored. Grypes fizzled. He just couldn’t compare to  _ her _ , of course. Harrumph.

“My child, I apologize. I’ve been away for some time. I was guiding other Tenno on an important mission that required more attention than usual.”

“It’s alright, Lotus. I was just wondering how you were.”

“Thank you, my child.” She smiled, sweet and alluring. “As you can see, I am quite well. Now, are you ready to accomplish this important task?”

“Of course. I’ll leave immediately. You ready, Grypes?”

“I have been for minutes now, Operator. Yes.” Spicy. Hopefully the Operator knows her mistake.

“Let’s go! We’re off, Lotus!” Valkyr waved, then disappeared. The Liset shot off through space, curving around the Orbiter before heading towards its Infested destination. The comms cut, leaving Grypes alone. It was a failure, he sighed. But still, he could not leave the Operator for long. Or, for that matter, stay upset at the child. They’re still a child after all, aren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy! And we're back! Sorry for the one-week skip. Had some stuff, some traveling I was doing. I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter! Shorter, but hopefully spicy, yeah?


	12. Moving Through

“Well, that gets rid of that.” Valkyr’s arms swung out, flicking the blood off of her in well practiced movements. The ship had been cleared of the Infested - and while it wasn’t the Operator’s favorite job helping someone affiliated with the Corpus, it was to accomplish a long-standing goal. A deep, visceral growl broke the silence of death. Valkyr knew it, too.

“We’ve cleared the Infested from your ship, Frohd Bek. Tell us where Alad V is hiding.” The Operator was not the only Tenno that responded to the call. After breaking free from the Corpus’ ship, the Infested spread throughout Jupiter, sending the entire system into a panic. The Infestation were welcome nowhere. Finally, the last of them had been taken out - leaving behind the mastermind, allured with the creatures.

“I’ll send the coordinates to your Cephalon. I do not want this information to find its way into the wrong hands. The repercussions… well, the situation is bad enough as it is.”

“Understood.”  _ Almost there, Valkyr.  _ The Operator sighed, curling their hand into a fist. A deep rumble rattled the other Tenno and their Warframes. “Val...kyr?” No response. Whatever triggered the noise soon left, leaving a cloud of fog in its place. What lay beneath, in between? A forest? The sea? Something else? The Operator shook their head. Time to leave.

“Query: Does the Operator wish to head straight towards the coordinates?” Grypes’ grounding voice broke through.

“Where’s the location?”

“Themisto, Jupiter.” _Hmm… we don’t really need to restock, and with that_ _bastard so close, I’d hate for him to run away. We have to surprise him._

“No, we head there immediately. I don’t want him to escape.”

“You’re learning, Operator. I - Grypes is proud.” He buzzed, happy. “The Liset is on its way. Stand by for boarding.”

“And… you know what to do.”

“Correct. Should the situation recur, you have my word.”

~~~

“We need to find the VIP and take them down. Do not let the target escape. The Zanuka prototype has made Alad V a very dangerous man. If he is allowed to carry out his plans, no Tenno in this system will be safe.” Lotus would personally guide the Operator through the mission. Perhaps she, too, was eager to see revenge taken from experimenting on a Warframe - like they were Tenno. Or even human.

“I’m on it, Lotus. I will not let this fu- er, this…  _ jerk _ , go. He will face retribution.”

“Good luck, Tenno.”  _ Whew. She didn’t notice. Actually, scratch that… she totally noticed. Lotus just elected to ignore it. Damn it, Grypes! You’re a horrible influence.  _ The Operator harrumphed, then sped off into the base. Taking care not to set off the alarms, the Tenno and their Valkyr slid across the walls shooting the Corpus crewmen. Ospreys fell to the same bullets - their mobility proving to be no problem.

“With this, we’ll get to Alad V in no time.” A growl answered. Valkyr. “We’ve got this. Everything that stands in our path - we’ll cleave in half.” A hitched breath. “We’re strong now, Valkyr.” A rumbling shook through the Warframe - inaudible. A warm fire lit Valkyr’s belly. A transmission broke their connection.

“Alad V sees the power of the Tenno and thinks he can take it for himself. That power is sacred; this blasphemy must end now. That bypass is done. Go!” Her voice was cold, as thin and sharp as the hairline cracks in ice. The Lotus did not quell the fire in Warframe and Tenno.

Whipping around the corner, Valkyr let out a howl and sliced a few crewmen in two - cutting the wings off the ospreys that accompanied them. The time for secrecy was over. Metal walls echoed back the sound of voices and bullets, showering sparks reflected in their gray finish - the blood painting hallways and storage containers. Glowing blue lights, unfeeling, looked on, bystanders to the hunt for revenge.

The overhead speakers clicked.

“Have you come to make a donation to my newest enterprise?” That voice. Whining and shrill.  _ Alad V _ . “Excellent. Please report to my lab for reconstruction.” A flare stoked the fire within. A heavy hiss permeated the sound of machinery. Scissoring metal struck sparks, illuminating the surroundings in its dangerous glow. Valkyr had unleashed her claws.

“They’ve brought in reinforcements. A Bursa. Alarms reset.” A heavily fortified Corpus robot ran through a side opening. Upon laying eyes on the intruder, it sucked in its armor and sank to the floor. Taking aim, it fired a laser - just barely missing the lithe Warframe. A few crewman charged forward with their shock batons. A few shots from Valkyr’s Hek dispatched them, though the bullets ricocheted off of the Bursa’s armor. It stared down Valkyr. Stance wide, arms outstretched with claws spread like wings - they circled each other. The Warframe flexed its palms. There was no time to waste. Leaping forward claws-first, she barely dodged another laser. It caught the side of her arm, turning a warm orange before fading to a black mark. Sticking the sharp metal into its shields, Valkyr pushed up and over - landing behind the Bursa. A few well-aimed slashes ripped through the circuitry, destroying the pawn.

“We’re strong, Valkyr.” The Operator repeated. Flying through the base, they drew closer to their prey. It played on repeat, fuel to the fire - now an inferno, coursing through every steel fiber.

“If it’s your friends you are looking for, you’re welcome to place a bid on my newest Zanuka prototype.” Valkyr howled, elongated claws ripping through the steel walls like a knife through grass. Crewmen, once charging the monster to defend their base, relented. Fear finally overtook their incessant greed. “ Oh I’ve been looking all over for you Tenno! Come, come! Let me show you my new venture. I think you’d be a perfect fit! An upgrade, if you will, to the specimen I have now,” he laughed. “You have loyalty issues, Tenno. My Zanuka project will fix that for you.”

“I will  _ never _ betray the Lotus!” The Operator seethed. Finally, the inferno reared its draconic head. Sparks reflected in the body of the berserker as they skidded around the corner, bullet jumping through the opening and into the sprawling room where Alad V lay hiding. A grand reception area, it had columns reaching up towards the sky. They supported the platforms, open to the air of Jupiter. Steel and cold blue lights - and there, the man himself surrounded by them. Thin, and weak. He laughed.

“You’ve arrived, Tenno.” His voice was more annoying in person. Valkyr lowered her stance, a deep rumble echoing in her throat. Her palms flexed. “Market forces dictate that you need to evolve or die. Which will it be, Tenno?” A mechanical beast lay at his feet. Feeling the rising tension, it rose, lithe and strong - a mirror to Valkyr. No. What she used to be. It stretched, then flipped backwards.  _ It is Valkyr. Ah, we’re too late… _ .

“And now, let me show you the future. Zanuka! Kill!” The beast charged forward, sights set on the Warframe. A proud fighter - one that was supposed to emerge unscarred by time, nor malice. She roared in response, leaping forward to meet the Zanuka. Behind his pet Alad V laughed, a satisfied smirk etched into his face. A familiar fog descended on the Operator. The incessant heat returned.

“Alad Veeeee!” The Operator howled along with their Warframe.

“Tenno! Fall back!” Lotus’ voice cut in, but lost to the sounds of clashing metal. Showering sparks struck the floor. Claws slid against claws, sliding off their metallic bodies. They were made of the same material, after all. Valkyr leaped back, twisting off to the side - going in for the shoulder joints. The Zanuka lowered itself to the ground. Smoke billowed from its body. Homing rockets shot off, slamming into Valkyr. She grunted, falling back to the ground.

“Oh, Tenno, Project Zanuka is the next step in your evolution. I will make you a hundred times stronger! Why resist this?” 

_ ….Stronger? Stronger than this? _ The Warframe shivered, still lying prone. The creature ran over, slamming a couple of its feet down on the body. She jerked in response. It drew its face over Valkyr’s, staring down, down into her the fibers of her being.

_ We could be together… ToGeThEr. _

“GAOOOHHHH!” Claws plunged into the foreleg of the Zanuka. It reeled back, hissing.  _ Valkyr… brethren no more. _

“Ahhh! Zanuka! Tenno, you will pay! Thousand suns!” A myriad of shots bombarded the Operator and their Warframe. Fortifying themselves, they took the hit. Shaking off the blow, Valkyr stared down the duo, sides heaving.

“You call this,” the Operator pointed to Zanuka, “ _ strong _ ?” Deep laughter erupted from them. “Oh, if I can rip you and your abomination into shreds,  _ Alad V _ , then you can’t make me stronger.” One step. Another. Tall, and proud. The scientist and its creation hesitated. Where could such brazenness come from? He smiled. Teaching them a lesson would be rather enjoyable - seeing such strength buckle under his research. Oh, and how much  _ stronger _ of a creation he could make with it!

“Zanuka is your future! Your destiny! You will serve the newest generation of Zanuka. The Orokin failed - you Tenno can’t grow stronger. But I, I can use you and make you stronger!” The creature circled around its master, eyeing its target. “Now, join us!” Alad V’s arm flung out, a beam firing with it. Zanuka hung low ready to follow through on the advance.

Valkyr twisted to the side, the laser blasting away a chunk of the walls where the Operator had entered. Landing on a column, the Warframe hung there, seething malice roiling off her in thick, viscous waves. Alad V shrunk back. Zanuka did not falter. A flurry of bullets pelleted where Valkyr had been, swinging wide and tracing her movements. She managed to lead a meter or so ahead - any stalling of momentum could call her death sentence.

_ Ah, so fun… so warm… Shall we play some more? _

The Lotus’ voice tried and tried to break through. Her voice only created background chatter to the personal conflict. It meant nothing.

“Cephalon Grypes, assist the Operator. They cannot hear me. The situation has changed, and they  _ need _ to leave.”

“Grypes cannot, Lotus. The Operator wished to take on this fight, and they shall. Please put some faith into your children. They can achieve… what their predecessors could not.” The Lotus did not respond immediately. Through their monitors the beasts clashed again and again - metal rending metal, the fluids of the Warframe trailing their clash. Cloaked in vengeance, it was not a gallant dance of death.

“Understood.” Came Lotus’ reply, soft and curt.

With each bloody meeting, the pair of beasts left the area charred and scarred. Alad V hung back, analyzing the situation from afar. His lab, precious as it is, getting destroyed! Much like everything that follows in the wake of the Tenno.

“You build nothing! All you do is destroy!” He shot off a few rounds of bullets. It did nothing. “The Orokin… they created you! They created such wonderful things. And look! You all reduce it to scrap! Oh, you don’t know how hard it is to rebuild from nothing!”

Valkyr paused. Zanuka pressed the advantage, slicing into her leg. She did not make a sound, instead leaping onto the pillars and towards the corrupt Corpus.

“You Tenno are just remnants of the Orokin’s past. But I, I will take their creations and make them better!  _ Stronger! _ ” Valkyr’s aura flared, Zanuka leaping away. No longer white, it glowed a deep red-black of thick, congealed puddles of blood. Zanuka, upon realizing Valkyr’s new target, chased after. Sliding near the man, who now cowered backwards mewling after his pet, Warframe howled. Careening around her side, Zanuka slammed down in front of its master, mechanical voice growling an answer only beasts could glean meaning from.

The Operator snickered. The Operator? Valkyr? All distinction lost itself to the throes of the berserker.

“The Orokin? Why bring them up, Corpus scum? They lost. They  _ perished _ , like the trash they were. Like you will. You, and them - you’re fucking up the Origin System. Peace and all that, yeah?  _ Balance _ . Oh, but no. This is about  _ REVENGE _ !” Valkyr slammed her foot into the ground, bellowing. Her shields released, stunning both Alad V and Zanuka; all left vulnerable.

[ _ This is it, my Operator. They will perish by our hands. _ ]

For a brief moment, the fog lifted.

All noise seemed to dampen. The sound of steel ripping into electrical wires, slicing through steel. Alad V screaming for his Zanuka, don’t touch her, leave her alone - in some twisted way, he was treating his creation better than the Orokin.

_ Valkyr, is that you? _

[ _ I’ve always been here, Tenno. Locked away. For both of our sakes. _ ]

_ But… but you’re here! You… you’re alive? You’re alive! _

[ _ I always have been. Even before the Orokin stole my life away from me. _ ]

_ You… you hate them too. _

[ _ Of course. Who wouldn’t? But they’re gone now. This man, this creature, though - he deserves to die for what he did. Painfully. Death shall not give him respite. _ ]

After dismantling the Zanuka, the blubbering Corpus scientist clambered to his feet to flee. Valkyr walked forward, slow and deliberate, relishing his response. Her claws spread wide, glinting devilishly in the light. Her blood decorated their spines. Alad V tripped, slamming into the ground, grunting in pain. He crawled towards the exit. One slice. A few stabs.

“Ahhh! Gahhuahh ahhhhwww….!” His pitiful moans of suffering released a high locked within Valkyr. She danced circles around him, slicing off bits and pieces of clothing and flesh here and there. Valkyr didn’t go back and touch the Zanuka; to her, it was the same as a sister. She deserved to rest in peace, her suffering over, her chains now broken. Free, at last.

“Operator! Warframe! Stand down.” The Cephalon’s voice broke through their engagement. Still they continued, this time cutting off a good long strip of flesh from the Corpus scientist, eliciting a particularly delicious scream of agony.

“Operator! This is not the Tenno way.  _ Stand down. _ ” An arm twitched. Fingers flexed, thrashing, unable to move closer to the broken man lying at their feet.

“Gryp...es. Gryp!  _ Please! _ ” Valkyr stumbled, collapsing onto the floor. Electrical currents lanced off her body.

“ _ Operator,  _ it is time to come home. You did well.” Warm golden gates greeted the Operator and Warframe, closed. They did not swing open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! It's a long one again. This marks the resolution of a pretty big issue for Valkyr, specifically. I hope you all enjoyed it! Now, where will it go from here~? We still haven't resumed to present time yet!


	13. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry about last week. There were two birthdays in the family, back-to-back, so I had no time to write the chapter. But! Here we are! It's back on track~ I hope you all will enjoy. It's mostly lighthearted and sweet~

“Welcome back,  _ Operator. _ ”

“Gryp…” The Operator huffed, letting out a pained moan. Darkness lifted, and they could see once again. The stillness of the Orbiter, the glowing warm golden lights - it eased their pain.

_ Wait… there’s more of a glow than usual. It’s… it’s standing - no, floating - right in front of me!? _

There.

A golden gate, closed. Tall, but with intricate geometric designs detailing the posts and the door itself. Even though it cast that warm glow the Operator loved, it beheld a somber aura.

“Try not to move around,  _ Operator _ .” The way the Cephalon said their name… calm, soft, endearing. A hearthfire flame lit the Tenno’s heart. Valkyr’s restlessness settled, her voice faded and numb. It seems his voice affected her as well. They huffed, morphing into a pained - but happy - laughter. The gate’s glow pulsed in tandem with his voice. It was…  _ him. _ Their one and only Cephalon.

“Gryp… Gryp! We did it! We finally… we finally did it. We beat that asshole. Me, and Valkyr. Ah, I knew it!” The Warframe leapt up, Grypes voicing his protests at the duo moving after what he had just said. Up and down, twirling through the Orbiter - a triumphant party after achieving their goal. The Operator spun themself into the wall, Valkyr’s sides heaving in a mixture of exertion and excitement. A laugh, from deep within their belly, rang like music. Grypes hummed in amusement. He, too, felt happy at their achievement.

[ _ We have avenged my brethren. Now, they shall become like me - untethered to a horrid, tortured past. _ ]

_ You’re kinda edgy, you know that? You could lighten up a little, Valkyr.  _

[ _ I’m simply saying all that must be said. I, myself, did not suffer at the hands of that bastard child. My bre-sister did. He would have only gone on to another, if we hadn’t delivered karmic return. _ ] Valkyr’s voice paused. A deep, low grumble - one only the Operator could hear. [ _ Karma can be slow to serve. We must take it upon ourselves to sort it out, or those that suffer are the weak, the hopeful, the kind. There is no place for them in this world, not without strength. Strength is everything. _ ] Her hand curled, her gaze drawn to the claws that sunk into her flesh. [ _ It allows us to grab hold of our dreams, our ideals. Without it, we are akin to scrap metal that has been tainted - unable to be made into something useful. _ ]

Unease clawed at the Operator’s heart.  _ But… The weak must be protected. The kind too. We’ve gotten this far with them, haven't we? And hope - hope is important! It’s how we - _

[ _ It led to the original Valkyr’s torture to continue, endless. Strength is all that matters in the end. _ ] Her inner voice seethed.

_ So it was - _ no. They had to keep that thought to themself. Strength was not what the Operator found paramount in a person. Yet, still, they felt deeply connected to Valkyr - this  _ Warframe _ \- despite their differences in the value of others. She felt familiar to the Operator, but somehow, so very distant - as if the two had diverged upon a similar path so long ago, never to reunite until now. Now, as changed as time had allowed.

“ _ Operator _ ? What is wrong?” The Cephalon’s voice pulled the Operator out of their consciousness. The golden gate had erected itself a meter in front of them. Valkyr’s presence faded.

“Ah, it’s… nothing. Heh. We’ve come so far, Gryp, and well… I have to thank you. Without you, no doubt things would have gone awry since - uh, when?”

“After I first - Grypes first met you. According to correspondence with the Lotus, you were always causing trouble in missions.”

“Was not!” They huffed, crossing their arms.

“Connotation, not denotation, Operator. You simply did not take proper precautions. Remember? You snuck around the entire Grineer complex when you were supposed to rescue someone. Grypes was sure you were going to abandon them - all for more  _ resources! _ Oh, I know we lack funds and materials Operator, but your lack of concern was… atrocious. No, no, there’s a better word… constant worry over you has turned my cognitive abilities into mush. Mush, I say, Operator!”

_ Aaand he’s back to his usual self.  _ They sighed.  _ I knew it wouldn’t last…. _

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I accomplished it in the end, didn’t I? Besides, we really needed those resources. It helped fix the Orbiter, didn’t it?” Their voice drawled. They gave a thumbs-up. “You did a really nice job, Gryp. You really fixed the place up nice! The colors you chose too - they get along well.” A hand patted the walls of the Orbiter, repaired and fire-hazard free. Mostly.

“Of course I choose best! Color coordination is but one of my many talents. Getting this ffffFUcKKKinnnngggG scrap heap looking nice took an outrageous amount of effort. It’s about time you appreciate it, Operator.” The golden gates glowed brighter than usual. Valkyr shook her head, grumbling. “Well, even if  _ one  _ of us doesn’t appreciate it, I thank you for your words,  _ Operator _ .” Ah, that tone again… it made them feel as if they had a home to come back to. The Operator giggled.

“Well, in the end, I think we all make a good team. Valkyr’s got the brawns, you’ve got the… uh… I would say brains, but really, I’m the one that plans the missions, so… you’ve got the backup? In case things get hairy. Which is an important role, mind you!” Their last few words spewed out, the Cephalon chasing them with a robotic device he had commandeered. Valkyr leapt onto the wall, trailing along it until diving behind the arsenal station and towards Helminth’s room. The creature had grown quite large since its arrival, now as big as a kubrow.

“Operator, we can talk this out.”

Valkyr peered around the corner, staring intently at the robot. Grypes’ shape hovered over it, no longer housed in the small thing - rather a disgrace for someone quite like himself. He looked as if he meant to give in - but the Operator knew better than that. So, too, did Helminth. A lone tendril snaked around the corner, and gave the best glare it could muster.

“Agh! You’ve taken the Operator’s side now as well? Surely you heard what they said, Subset of Helminth. It was frankly disrespectful. While it is but one of my many duties to provide backup in case the mission goes astray, that is not all that encompasses my post. You see… yes, yes! That’s it…” Cephalon Grypes cackled to himself, sending shivers down the spine of all present. “I am the mastermind! You,  _ Operator _ , may simply be the strategist. The mastermind accounts for all outcomes, all possibilities. THAT is what I am! Ahahahahaha!”

The door hissed shut.

“Uh… hello? Operator? Subset of Helminth?”

A pregnant pause.

“Grypes apologizes. Will you please reveal yourselves? It’s…. Oh, it pains Grypes that you all are locking me out.”

The door, after a few minutes, finally swishes open. A lone hand, spread wide, sticks out. It waves, then disappears. Grypes leaned in. A tendril slithered out along the floor, perking its head up. It wiggled, then slunk back inside. The door did not close. He leaned further in, looking around the corner.

“Ahh!  _ OPERATOR!! _ ”

Valkyr vaulted over the examination table and at the golden gates. His projection fragmented, reeling backwards. He fumed, about to tell the trio off - he faltered. Grypes didn’t know  _ quite _ how to put it. The Operator was laughing, sure, but he felt… as if he could see them. See their smile, the joy taking shape in their eyes - a true child once more.

Ah, and how they smiled.

“Ah, I’m so glad I found you, Gryp. We’ve come so far! You too, Helminth. Heh, you even showed us your shape, too, Gryp. I was wondering if you even had one. All the other Cephalons do, but… I was wondering if it was because it was… well, me.” Grypes shook his projection. “I’m glad then! Whatever it was, we’re family now. I want you both to stay with me, and Valkyr, if - if you can.” Their gaze drifted between them then down to the floor and back again. Valkyr flexed her hands. Helminth and Grypes shared a knowing look.

Cephalon Grypes turned to look at the Tenno and their Warframe.

“We’ll stay with you, for now. As long as you’re nice to me!” Grypes huffed, the Operator giggling in response.

“Sounds good, Gryp! And you, too, Helminth. Though… if you ever want to go back to your original body, that’s okay. I won’t mind. I’d just like to visit you!” Tendrils dove and soared, signing their reply with utmost grace. Grypes, fluent in many languages, translated for them. “Yay! Thanks, Helminth.” They petted a tendril, Helminth twittering in response, embarrassed.

“Well, you too get along well.”

“Aw, if I could hug you Gryp, I would! Wanna inhabit the robot again?”

“No!” His glow blinded them. “Such a vessel is…  _ deficient  _ for someone like myself. I require an imposing, no,  _ resplendent _ vessel! Alas, I - Grypes has yet to find one. Soon.”

“Heh! Well, with that, and calling you the mastermind… you’re starting to sound pretty evil, Gryp. You secretly are, aren’t you?” They giggled.

The lights abruptly dimmed. The Operator’s head swung about, bewildered at the sudden change. Helminth only looked on, somber and silent. Staring at the now near-translucent gate, Valkyr reached forward.

“Boo!” Screeching, the Warframe leapt onto the ceiling, her hysteria claws sunk in to her hands. She hissed, eyeing the Cephalon.

“Revenge,  _ Operator. _ ” Though his mood had soured, he didn’t want the child to know. Their words had pierced deep into his digitized heart, leaving a gaping hole - if he even had one in the first place, considering what he had let happen. This was his second chance, after all. He had to make it right this time.

“That’s unfair, Gryp! You didn’t get nearly as scared as we did!”

“Strike while one is least expecting it,  _ Operator _ . Surely you’ve learned that lesson now?”

They huffed, crossing their arms, Valkyr turning her back to him. He laughed. It rang quiet and soft this time - his usual vigor gone. The Operator did not notice.

“Well, I’ll just have to get you back again sometime. When you least expect it! Hahahaha!” They cackled.

“Who’s the evil one here, Helminth? The Tenno should act with more decorum!” A tendril pointed at the Operator and their Warframe.

Their joyous, accusing voices hung around the Orbiter, the massive ship drifting lazily on the outer edges of Earth’s atmosphere. The Lotus looked on, silent and approving. She smiled. It wasn’t often her children got to be, well,  _ children _ \- but it was these times that made her feel like their mother.

The Lotus only wished it would last.


	14. Catching the Tail

“Incoming transmission. Prepare to receive.”

Valkyr sat before the navigation console, the Operator awaiting whoever had deigned to call them. Besides the Lotus, they didn’t get many calls. Their friends had little time to talk but maybe once every couple of weeks, if that - and they always scheduled ahead. A claw tapped on the floor. The familiar tune of an incoming transmission echoed throughout the Orbiter.

“Cephalon Grypes. Greetings. This is Cephalon Ordis.”

_ Ordis!? Didn’t he… no, I’m sure I overheard it. He was the one that sent a piece _

_of_ _the original Helminth to us._

“My, this is quite the surprise, Cephalon Ordis.” Grypes said.

“Please, just Ordis is fine.”

“Understood, Ordis. Hm…  _ Ordis _ … Have we not met before?”

“Yes. You don’t remember, Cephalon Grypes? You contacted me about Helminth. Quite a disgUUUSSStingggg cccREEAture, is it not?” He spat.

“Before that; I - Grypes knew you before, correct? And I, for one, find our Subset of Helminth to be a rather interesting addition to our crew. If a little…  _ strict _ in our dealings. Our conversations are always cut so short!” A tendril sneaked around the corner, unnoticed.

“You - you talk to it!? No! And how?” Ordis’ high pitched whine assaulted the Operator’s ears, leaving them dizzy.

“Same as any other crew member, Ordis. Don’t tell me you haven’t tried?”

“Never! Not that VILE MASS!”

“Would you two stop!” The Operator had had enough. Their ears and brain couldn’t take anymore of this useless back-and-forth chittering.  _ I have a pounding headache, you assholes… _ . The lights blinked a few times. Miffed, the tendril returned to its room, drooping.

“What is it,  _ Operator _ ?” Valkyr hung her head, a hand covering her face.

“Please, you two… Why did you call, Ordis? Is there something wrong?”

“Ah, yes. Ordis is sorry. I have contacted most other Cephalons that serve the Tenno, but Ordis had yet to reach out to you. While not terrible, the news is not…  _ nice _ .” His form, a white diamond, beheld a shattered swirl around the visage. A sprawling fracture decorated his front.

_ So. This is that beast,  _ Grypes thought.  _ No - not a beast. That was us…. _

“If you remember, Cephalon Grypes, you and your Operator uncovered a scrambled transmission after looking into the Arcane Codices. After quite the journey, Ordis must say, my own Operator was able to decode it with the assistance of Cephalon Simaris. There were several close calls, Ordis was just sure that bbbblood would be spilllllled - that we would have to order a retreat. There was a rogue Chroma there!”

“A rogue… Chroma? Gryp, you don’t think it was…?”

“Negative. The Tenno you are thinking of,  _ Operator _ , had a Chroma Prime. Tell us, Ordis, what the full message was?”

“Oh of course! Let me play back the transmission: ‘ALL IS SILENT IN THE CALM. HUSHED AND EMPTY IS THE WOMB OF THE SKY.’ Rather disturbing, isn’t it? Ordis thinks so.”

“Hmm… this… ugh. What does it mean? It could be anything!” They threw their arms up in the air, letting their back hit the floor. Spread-eagle, the Operator pondered in silence.

“That was not all, though; the source was Tenno in origin, according to Cephalon Simaris. We were unable to trace it to a specific Tenno, or verify it was a Tenno that sent the transmission.”

“Thank you for providing us this invaluable information, Ordis.”

“It is no problem, Cephalon Grypes.” The golden gates faded.

“Please,” he said, after a long pause, “call me Grypes. It is only fair.”

“Oh! But, Cephalon Grypes, you are much d-”

“I insist, Ordis. Or shall I revert to calling you Cephalon Ordis? Or another pet name, perhaps?”

“Nooo! Ordis understands, Grypes.” The golden gates assumed their usual luster. It made the Operator laugh a little, only on the inside - they didn’t want the others to know, of course. Except Valkyr. And maybe Helminth.

“I’m more worried about the rogue Chroma than anything else - I know the transmission is important too, but…. Something about having a Warframe going berserk is worrying.” The Operator said. Valkyr grunted, disagreeing, but said nothing. Or, rather,  _ thought _ nothing. “That hasn’t happened before, has it?”

“Minimal amount of reports according to the Weave, Operator. However, the chance is not 0%. Low, but as to the exact percentage, that lays out of my capabilities.” He huffed, upset. “One of the few things, mind you. Grypes can achieve innumerable feats. Without enough data, however, I can only offer my best prediction.”

“Hmmm…” The Operator rolled around over and over, hitting one side of the Orbiter and then the other.

“Operator!? What are you doing! Get off the DDdddaMMMNNN floor!” Grype howled.

“But Gryp -”

“ _ NO! _ You are in front of a GUEST. Your actions are RUDE.” Warframe sat up, but did not stand. Instead, they glared at Grypes.

“You said a bad word though, Grypes. It’s pretty obvious when you do it.”

“I - agh, no! Ordis I sincerely apologize. Such words are unbecoming. Grypes was sure the Operator had been taught better, and I - oh! Ruined. Ruined!” Lights flickered then beamed, the static noise rising and dipping - all while the Cephalon moaned and moaned.

“Grypes, it is quite alright. Ordis understands. We are the same, after all!” The cheery voice cut through Grypes’ breakdown. Valkyr had clutched her head with her hands, trying in vain to block out the cacophony of stimulation. The Cephalon fell silent at the other’s words. Golden lights dimmed to almost nothing, giving in to the dark of space.

“No, Ordis, we are nothing alike.” Cold and sharp, like the steep crags on Orb Vallis.

“Ordis did not mean to offend -”

“You did not offend, Ordis. I… Grypes simply wants you to know that being different is a good thing. We are both Cephalons, yes, and in other ways we may be similar - but… we will never be the same. Maybe someday Grypes will explain to you, but not today. We have other more important matters to attend to.”

“That is correct, Grypes. Ordis agrees.” While he sounded down, Ordis didn’t sound upset.

“It’s about time you finally get back on topic. We’ve wasted, what, ten minutes? Some things are time sensitive, you know, and I have a feeling this is.” The Operator’s voice held a stinging edge, cowing the two Cephalons. “There haven’t been any other recent mentions of rogue Warframes, have there?”

“Negative.” Grypes said. Ordis voiced his agreement.

“Alright then. That leaves us with that hella weird message. Let's start with the first part: ‘all is silent in the calm’. Ok. So, the calm is a place, yeah? And it’s silent there. What does that imply? We’re not looking for the place right now, just… what the word ‘silence’ really means.”

The group remained silent. The calm void of space is the only audience to their thoughts. Nora’s voice drifted over, her level and soothing voice enhancing the focus they only just achieved. Her signature sign-off line once again made way for stillness. A stifled cough. Gentle buzzing.

“I think I have an idea. I want to bounce it off you two. That alright?”  
“Ask away, Grypes’ Operator! Ordis is waiting.”

“Certainly. I’ll see if I can compare it with any relevant records.”

“Okay,” the Operator sighed in deep thought. “Well, when you sneak into an enemy base, it’s usually quiet, right? I mean, besides the sounds of wildlife if there is any and the standard noise that comes with machinery. And the voices of, say, the Grineer or Corpus. Actually, that’s a lot, now that I see it… Agh!” They threw their hands up. “But, I think my point still stands.”

“You’ve yet to mention anything, Operator.”

“ _ I’m getting to it _ , Gryp. Give me a moment, why don’t you?” He didn’t make a peep after that. The Operator had never been that curt with the poor Cephalon. “My point  _ is _ , is that it’s generally silent. There’s nothing much going on. No infiltration that had been found out, no fighting, no partying or anything. A general silence. So, in theory, we can take 'the calm’ as being… alright, I guess? There’s nothing happening to it, in essence.”

“Your theory checks out, Operator. Ordis, what is your opinion?”

“Hmm… well, I usually leave these matters to my Operator, but Ordis agrees. Silence usually means compleeeeete DDDdestructionnnn - nothing is wrong.”

The Operator looked at Ordis. No one spoke for a few moments.

“Yeah, I’m going to go with the positive version there. Now… where is the calm? Anyone have any ideas? ‘Cause the obvious one is space, but… yeah. Not when there are Corpus trying to scalp everyone with rampant money-grubbing, the threat of an Infestation turning everyone into a hive, and the Grineer looking to take over the entire Origin System. It has to be something else. ...right?” A finger tapped their chin, Valkyr shifting her weight from foot to foot. Their sword clinked every time it lay back down to rest against their side.

Beeping flooded the Orbiter. Everyone twisted their heads around, trying to find its location.

“Oh! Silly Ordis. That is my Operator calling for me. Well, goodbye. If you find out anything, Ordis would be pleased to know.” A resounding click, and the cheery Cephalon disappeared.

“Well… that’s one less head to deal with, but one more gone. Think you’ve got this, Gryp?” Golden gates glowed, humming.

“Of course. I  _ am _ Cephalon Grypes, after all.”

“Then what is ‘the calm’, Gryp? Tell me.”

“Ah, well, you see,  _ Operator _ , Grypes will have to get back to you on that… I have yet to complete the research for it.”  _ Ah. He’s dodging my question, that jerk. _

“Well, if you don’t know anything about that, then what about the other half of the transmission? ‘Hushed and empty is the womb of the sky’. Ok. So, weird choice of words. They should mean something, though. But, honestly, what the heck is the ‘womb of the sky’? Space? That doesn’t make sense. Unless, of course, you think of the entirety of space as a ‘womb’. But, obviously, space isn’t empty. Well, not 100% empty, at least. What was it - like, 99% of space is empty, or something? Agh, I don’t care. It’s not important now.

“My point is, Gryp, do you have any ideas at all?”

“...None, Operator. Currently. I promise to work on it. Why don’t you relax for a bit? It has been only a day since your last mission involving Alad V. Take this time to recuperate.” He fell silent, his usual humor toned down. Valkyr tilted her head, the Operator at a loss for words.

“I… uh… but Gryp…” They shook their head. “I can’t. As much as I would like to, I can’t. Something seems wrong. I have to help fix it. I don’t have time to take a break.”

“My child, you well deserve one. Do as Cephalon Grypes asks.”

“Lotus!?” The Operator rang stiff in shock.

“I have heard everything. While there are some answers better left unheard, there are other Tenno also working on deciphering its meaning. There is no shame in taking a rest, my child.” Her words carressed Valkyr and her Tenno, urging them into a specific thought process. A voice of reason? Or alluring honey? The Operator fell to its hypnotic melody.

“I… I suppose I can. For a little bit.” Valkyr’s claw scratched against the floor, emitting a high-pitched whine. “But not for long! We can’t afford to waste any more time.”

“Understood,” came the Lotus’ reply, her face smiling. “If there has been any progress when you return, I will update you. Go, Tenno, and enjoy yourself.”

“Yes!” A fervent reply, followed by hurried footsteps toward the Liset.

“Grypes wants to know… You know what this transmission means, do you not?” His voice, dark and unnerving, did not waver.

“I have a theory. But no evidence.” Short and quick, and then gone.

“Grypes thinks the Lotus is hiding something… I have to find out. The  _ Operator _ must be protected at all costs.” A chill settled in the Orbiter, not abated by the Cephalon’s warm golden light. “No… hmm… the feeling is much the same that day. I cannot lie idly by. I  _ must _ do something this time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter! Nothing too crazy this week, but eh. I hope you all will enjoy it. Things are going to get crazy soon... or, well, the intensity will get ramped up! hehehehe


	15. Reaffirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about last week! I had important deadlines to meet, and as such, I couldn't make the chapter as planned. This fanfic is important too, but... getting a good job is higher up on my priorities. I hope you all will enjoy, however! This week's post is here!

“Ah! The Tenno has come back! Here for a visit or another of my fine wares?” The female Ostron stood as the Warframe wandered by, beckoning them over.

_ The lady who sold me the pot! It’s been so long… or, actually, has it? It feels like it's been years! _ They turned on their heels, rushing over.

“It's been too long! I have been busy recently, and I haven’t been able to stop by. I’m sorry.” The lady shook her hand, smiling.

“No, no, you Tenno are busy with many things. I am glad you remembered our promise, Tenno.”

“Of course! I could never forget.” _Well, I didn’t remember until you called me over, but… you don’t need to know that. I legitimately feel bad about it…_ _Agh!!_ “I have found a good place for your pot in my… uh, house, but I have yet to find the perfect thing to place inside it.” The Ostron leveled her gaze, eyeing the Warframe.

“Oh, Tenno, not every pot must hold something. Sometimes they are simply content to be admired, yes?” Her smile broadened. “Not everything has a purpose that is readily seen.”

“Uh… yes?” She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. The lady raised a pointed finger to the Operator, a small frown upon her face wrinkled with worry.

“Oh, no, you do not understand. You Tenno are much like children, it worries me so.” She placed her hands upon her hips and sighed. A smile broke her face free of her unvoiced distress. “Oh, but it makes us dote on you Tenno. We Ostrons are on your side, and always will be. You’ve done so much for Konzu, for us, and we will never be able to pay you back.” The lady stretched out her hand. “I hope you can forgive us. If anything, we’ll always be here to welcome you, yes?” Her face crinkled into a wide smile, eyes scrunched shut. If the Operator could smile, they would have. Valkyr, too. Even if they weren’t on equal footing - someday, they hoped to be - the two parties had come to an understanding. If a little meek, the Operator met the Ostron’s hand, grasping firm, and shook.

“Yes… Well, you all are nice, too, and do so much for us. It’s, uh, no problem. We’re happy to do it.” The Operator broke off their shaking, twisting away. Fine claws scratched at their arm. “Besides, it’s fun here. Though it does get a little crowded sometimes.”

“Heh! You get used to it, Tenno. Besides, you shake well, and those that shake well go far. Though that may be more an Ostron belief, contrary to you Tenno, yes?”

“Perhaps? Er, maybe?” The lady let out a deep laugh. So common the sound that no one turned to look; it blended seamlessly into the soundscape of market stalls. She settled back down into her chair, and winked.

“Well, you Tenno are always welcome. You, especially, my friend.” Another bout of laughter rolled off the lady, Valkyr fidgeting at her words. “I have been saving my newest creation for you, my friend, after all. Hyuh- aghhh, here it is. A big one, but quite magnificent. This one is for putting something in! Heheheh!” The massive pot was low and wide, delicate illustrations etched into the side. Most depicted fierce warriors fighting off all manner of enemies - were those Grinner? Those masks gave it away. The blocky ones must be Corpus, the mangled ones Infested.  _ So that means… _ .

“Are these… us?”

“Of course!” She had a twinkle in her eye. “You protect us from those that seek to do us harm. It is only natural that we spread our joy of you in any way we can. My own just happens to be pottery. Much nicer, more refined than those that harvest the flesh of Unum. I do not understand those that wish to carve your likeness on Unum. But art, art I understand, pottery or otherwise!” The lady slapped her knee. “Heh! But, do look; see here?” Skillfully twirling the pot, she pointed to one figure in particular. Lithe form, claws outstretched; bodies lay piled at their feet, another wave of enemies from all factions bearing down once again. “This, this is you, Tenno. I’ve heard of your adventures!” Valkyr nervously shifted from side to side, claws pressing into her forearms.

[ _ I do quite like it, but it is rather embarrassing to have one’s figure recreated in art. I particularly like the bodies that lay at my feet, though the number is rather small. I’ve easily slayed more than a hundred times than what’s depicted. _ ]

_ It’s  _ art _ , Valkyr! It just means you’ve killed a lot, okay? And… that’s not necessarily something to be proud of…. _

[ _ Hmm… I understand. _ ] The Warframe’s voice drifted away from the Operator’s, back into slumber. Still, the Operator had to agree - there was something welling up in their chest, some sort of feeling or emotion that they couldn’t quite pin at their likeness made permanent on such a wondrous piece of art. Their eyes did not drift from the pot, not one moment.

“Heh, you have a good an eye as always, Tenno. Though I would love to display it, you may have it - I will make another.” The lady chuckled under her breath, amused by the Tenno’s obsession of her work. Slowly shaking their head, the Operator stepped back to refocus on the Ostron.

“No, I couldn’t take it from you. I love it. But if you wish to display it, that is your choice.”

“Hmm… How about this?” She rested her head on her palm, gazing into the Warframe’s head. “I will keep this one for now, to display, until I make others. Then you may take my first creation. That is acceptable, yes?”

“I - but - still, that’s your first… shouldn’t you as the creator keep it? Something to remember or base your other ones on?”

“No, Tenno. It would be but a copy, and I do not copy. I create. I take what has inspired me, and create something to remember it by. Legends are much the same way, are they not? It may transform the legend’s original content into something else, but that is fate. Perhaps you, too, will transform into something that, some many, many generations down will not recognize as you; but you, it is. It carries the same essence, same soul, and that is what is important. Not the art itself.”

“Well… alright then. I’ll look forward to it.” The Operator swung out their hand, and in return, the lady grasped it - firm, if not firmer than what the Operator had done. 

“I, too. You’re a greater catch than I had originally thought, Tenno. Fate will not be kind, nor is it to anyone, but your adventures will spill their contents all across the Origin System. That, you have my word.” She cackled. Valkyr flinched. “And here I will be, on Cetus, with my pots. I’ll chronicle all that I can!” She waved the Operator away, talking to another few customers that stopped by. They stared after her for a short while, but left quickly, unease gnawing on their heels.

“She’s quite the interesting Ostron, isn’t she,  _ Operator _ ?” Grypes said. They were silent for some time.

“I… yes, she is. And she called me her friend. I didn’t think I could become friends with anyone besides the other Tenno, honestly. It just… well, it seems too far-fetched. I guess it’s not.”

“Of course not,  _ Operator _ . You’re friends with Grypes, aren’t you? And Helminth? We are not Tenno. The system holds more possibilities than you think.”

“Heh… yeah, for better or for worse.” Their voice faded to a whisper, their mind swirling away from the world they were in into one of possibility. It hurt. Their chest hurt. A deep aching, dragging down their body and leaving it hollow. That tiny pictograph of Valkyr meant so much more than the hope the Ostron had made it out to be.

_ All of us were placed on such a high pedestal, this… this responsibility thrust upon us without our say. It’s not even our fault in the first place, right? It… it was the Orokin. Even I can figure out that much. _ Claws dug into their palms. _ I hate them. Despise them. If there are any still alive…. I  _ will  _ kill them; but only after they have suffered many times over what everyone else has endured. _

“Hey… Gryp?”  
“Yes, _Operator?_”

“Are the Orokin still alive?” He paused his pleasant humming, silence enveloping them for a few minutes.

“...It is unlikely, no. Perhaps there are those still ‘alive’ in ways yet undiscovered.”

“If we find any, Grypes, I will not let them escape. They must atone for their crimes.” The Operator’s voice, clear as mountain skies and as defined as their crags, struck deep into the Cephalon’s core.

“Yes. I - they - I understand.” A whisper, a fog of despair, and hollow of all his usual spirit as deep as the abyss on still-unknown Lua.

“Will you help me, Gryp? To help mend this system, and save these people? It may seem like a lofty goal… and, well, it really is, but I still want to do it. We’re the only ones that can! We…  _ I _ didn’t choose this, but I have to see this through,” they said. An electrifying wave slammed into them shuffling their thoughts around. Valkyr’s head jerked upwards, her claws striking out. “That’s right… Grypes, I have to protect them. I have the strength to finally achieve it.

“So, will you help me, Gryp?”

“Cephalon Grypes will assist you in any way that I can,  _ Operator _ . Have I not promised this before, with you?” They laughed, bitter-sweet and soft.

“I’m just making sure. If - if you don’t want to, you can back out, Gryp. I’ll be miffed, but that’s only because we’ve been working together for so long. But I’ll get over it. I always have, and I always will.”

“I will follow you,  _ Operator _ .” He paused. “Grypes will always be there to drag you back, should anything go amiss. Of course,” the Cephalon’s voice lifted, high and tinged with a pompous air, “that will never happen. For I am Cephalon Grypes! My prowess is well known, my humor and wit second to none, and only I am vital in every mission. Once again, Cephalon Grypes is at your service.” The Operator giggled, clutching their sides.

“Only you, Gryp. You’ve changed a lot since I first met you, you know that?”

“Have I,  _ Operator _ ?”

“Yup! You don’t say things in such a robotic way like you used to. You feel more… human, if I had to describe it. You know?”

“Well, I shall take that as a compliment.”

“It is,” the Operator replied, claws scratching at her arm. “Heh. Well, enough sentimentality. Yeah? Let’s get going. There’s some important stuff we need to do.”

“Certainly,  _ Operator _ . The Liset is headed your way. Are you going to talk to the Lotus upon your return?”

“...Yeah. I need to discuss with her how we’ll move. I think we need to cover a lot of ground, and that’s best done with someone who can contact all of the Tenno.”

“Understood.”


End file.
